Second Chance
by iheartvector
Summary: Dean hates demon, he always did. The fact his parents killed by demon, and what they did to Sam builds loathing into his vein. But then, Ruby showed up. She helps Dean and Sam. She said she's not like other demon.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** This is my first fic, I brave myself to post it. Thank you mentarisenja for your support!

I'm sorry for the grammatical errors, because I'm still learning and practicing.

**Set:** Taking from the scene in season-3 when Ruby came to Dean and tells him that she remembers about being human. I know I skipped lots of details, the reason I'm doing it's because I just want to focus on Dean/Ruby. ^_^

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural

**Chapter 1:**

Dean hates demon, he always did. The fact his parents killed by demon, and what they did to Sam builds loathing into his vein. He will never take an exception with it. But then, Ruby showed up, then everything kind a flipped out, she helps him and mostly she helped Sam. She showed him that she's not like other demon. She makes Dean changes his mind. When he's in the pit, she takes care of Sam. Make sure that he wasn't doing something stupid, make sure that he's whole and safe...for Dean.

And it all starts when she makes a confession.

"I remember what it's like…" said Ruby while she walking circle around Dean.

"What what's like?" Dean raised his eyebrow. His face looked 'not in the mood of conversation'.

"Become human…" her voice sounds a little sad.

"…you mean…you were human…before you becoming demon?" his face changed.

"Yes…" she nods without looking at Dean.

"So…all demons are human before?"

"Yeah…some of…" then she stares at Dean, looking at his green eyes, her eyes meets his. And for the first time Dean thinks that Ruby was not that demonic. She had beautiful eyes. Bright, clear and blue…for a moment he forgot that she were a demon. Cause she does look different tonight.

It was a beautiful day, ordinary day. The boys are hunting demons; they were in somewhere at Wisconsin at their cheap motel room. And today is their fifth day in town. There was homicide that all the victims' blood drains out. Sam investigates it and found some matches; all of them are former part-time workers at some diner. It had five bodies already in one year. This case had some connection with witchcraft, for Sam. But not with Dean, he thinks he's done enough with something like that. It gave him bad memory when he had to drink awful stuff that Ruby gave to him and that demon Tammi. Sam's idea makes him remember Ruby, the night when they're having a conversation, the night when he sees her beautiful eyes. And…

"Dean…?", but Dean was still busy in his mind. "DEAN!!! Do you hear me?!" Sam calls him louder.

"What…?" Dean awakes from his thoughts.

With a little confusion on his face, "So…you agree with me?" ask Sam.

"Yeah, I got you". Denying that he wasn't pay attention to Sam.

"You're not listening to me aren't you?!!" Sam's face looked angry.

"Of course…I hear you. I know..." Dean nods trying to convince Sam.

"Okay…you agree with my plan..?" Sam asks him again.

When Dean was about to answer that, a voice snapped. "Not all of it."

Sam and Dean turn their head, and there she was. Ruby. Standing at the door, the boys did not hear it when the door was open. She looks different, like more human, normal. She's wearing blue jeans and fitted pink shirt and a pair of flat shoes. She's not wearing boots and her jacket. Her outfit makes her look like some college girl. She pulled her hair back in made ponytail. Wait, what was that? She's chewing bubblegum?

Dean raised his eyebrow and chuckles, "Whoa...who are you?"

Sam smiled "Ruby, is that you?" closing his laptop. He stands up towards her. Ruby smiles at him.

"Hi, Sam. How are you?"

"Fine thanks." He smiled back at her.

Dean got jealous, seeing both of them so compatible. "What do you want?" snapped Dean.

"I'm fine thank you. Thanks for asking." She talked with cynical tone. Scowl at him.

"That's not what I'm asking." He scowls her back. Silence fills the room.

"Okay" Sam coughed up. What an awkward situation. He knew that his brother would not like her. "Dean" Sam called his brother. "I'm sure she got something for us. Is that true?" Sam stared into her eyes.

"Yes" Ruby is folding her hands on her chest.

Raised his eyebrow, pouting. Dean drops his body to bed. His big brother really makes him got the pip. He doesn't mean to be like this. Apparently, Dean does look like he's mad at her. But honestly, he was glad to see her. He likes her style today. She looks pretty, not in that dark color outfit she used to wear.

"Dean. I think you got to listen it too."

"Yeah..yeah.. I'll take it from here." Dean closed his eyes, put his hands behind his head.

"Immature" murmured Ruby. "Okay, what you got?"

Sam opens his folder full of papers, "All I we got is all of them are young. Their blood drains out, no bite marks. Just a scratch on their wrist, seems like it was to take all their bloods, and the bodies found separately to make it looked like nothing happen, some of them was like missing or leave the town. There are five in a year, three girls and two boys. Age 16 to 18. I already check their backgrounds, their house, parents and relatives, schools, place of birth, all random. They only got one common, a scratch on their wrist, and they were part time workers at Joe's Diner, that's all."

"Do you ever check their personal life? Or their personal experience? "

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"She means their sexual experience." Dean snapped.

"How d'you know that? Why?" Sam asked his brother. Ruby stare Dean with amaze.

"I don't know. Lucky guess" Dean replied.

"It's true. They're all virgins. Yes, you're right Sam. It had connection with witchcraft. There's a spell using virgin's blood. Kind a conventional in witchcraft."

Dean wakes up "That's why I hate witchcraft. Creeps. And this thing is attacking the nerds. Well, Sammy's right then."

"But why using blood? How to break it?" Sam asked again.

"There's a spell, and I know which one is using virgin's blood. To keep its beauty, stay young or immortal. And definitely we are dealing with human, only human who can use that spell. How to break it… I'm still working on it." she stroked her hair behind her ear.

"Wow, impressing. Thanks for detail information. Sam, browse for info while I call Bobby." Dean took his cell phone, he dialed Bobby, and he waited but no one answer maybe he tried it again later. While he's trying to call Bobby, he takes a look at her from head to toe. "And why you're dressing like that?"

"Isn't that obvious? I'm on undercover!!" She waves her hands to sides of her body.

"No offense, baby. But we don't need your help." Dean takes out some old books from his bag.

"What?" she asks. "I want to help you, guys. I can help!"

"Why? You're a demon. You don't help people." Dean reads the book, ignores her.

"That's okay, Ruby. I'm applying tomorrow." Sam sits again, he convinces her.

"But I want to help! Look, I.."

"Ruby, we can handle it." Dean cuts her but still read the book.

Sam looking at her and his brother, thinking, "Dean, maybe she could help us." Sam is trying to convince his brother.

"Look, Dean. I'm asking you." She comes near to Dean.

"We are not hunting with demon. Wait a minute, we are hunting demons!" He's still ignores her.

A slap came to Dean's cheek. He loses his balance for a moment.

"BITCH!!!" he touched his cheek and ready to strike back but Sam prevents him.

"Dean. Calm down."

"WHAT?!! She hit me first!" but Sam gave him the 'calm down and shut your mouth for moment' look.

"Could you listen to me for just one sec?" She's eyeing him. "I'm not finished! Both of you are not virgins! And both of you look too mature, knowing the victims were usually young. If someone knows this spell, they would know 'cause the spell can detect their victims. It will know who's virgin or not." her voice sounds angry.

The boys make a twitch and look each other. "Ouch." says Sam.

"Oh yeah. And you're not too!" Dean revenged her.

"This body does." She rolled her eyes.

"Who?" The boys shout.

"Her. The one I'm riding" she's pointing her own body.

Dean laughed. "Well what we've got here, Sammy. We have a virgin demon. You know what..? I don't buy this! Geez,.." Dean frowned.

"Not funny" She puts a grimace.

"We're sorry. We didn't mean to." Sam told her. She stands still without a move. Gazing at the boys, both of them are smiling.

She turns and walks to the open door. The boys are making fun of her. "It's useless. I'm leaving. Both of you know nothing. I'm trying to save people here!" But suddenly she feels someone grab her wrist.

"Where are you going?" A deep voice asked her. She looks back, it's Sam. "I thought you want to save people."

She smile not grinned like she always does, much like relieve. "I'm in?"

"Great" Dean throws his hands to the air.

"Yeah... You're in." Sam smiles at her.

"Thanks. I'll call you" And she jumped happily then she finally leaves. Dean is looking at the door, with his mouth hanging opens and raises his eyebrow. He turns his head to Sam.

"What the fuck is that?" Dean yelled at his brother.

"What?"

"You let her in? Why?"

"Dean, she said she wants to save people. So why not?" He sits again and opens his laptop continues typing.

"Why you always trust her, Sam? She's a demon for God sake!" His voice turns louder.

Sam stops typing, "You remembered when she helped you? Or the colt? She helped us more than once, Dean!"

"THAT'S NOT ENOUGH! Demon lied! You know what happen if you're getting involved with demon? What happen to Mom and DAD?"

"And you?' Sam strikes back his brother.

"Don't start it, Sam."

"D'you thinks you're the only one who scared?!!" Sam stands up facing Dean.

"I'm not scared."

"YES YOU ARE! I'm your brother Dean! I know. The deal's getting closer and we can use Ruby to find Lilith. I'll find a way. Please just trust me and let me help you."

Dean sighs, "Fine, whatever." Then he walks out the room leaving Sam alone.

------------------------------- tbc ----------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **All of the characters known here are not mine.

**Chapter-2**

She walks with wide steps and confidence on the way to Joe's Diner, smile to everyone who passed her. Put her hands inside the pocket of her coat. Then she enters the diner. _Crap!_ Dean shouts in his mind. How come she could be look so normal? Not the cold heart-ed bitch? Sam and Dean are sitting in the car. Keep an eye on Ruby, watching her from the Impala not far from it but still got a clear view.

"I called Bobby and he got something to break the spell." Sam was typing on his laptop.

"Okay…how to break it?" Dean pretends that he listen to Sam.

"According to Ruby's info we must... And Bobby said…" Sam's voice is fading in his ear. He can see what Ruby is doing. She seems very good at it. She is serving the customer; bring the orders, and cleaning the tables, pouring coffee, _damn_ she acts so well. There's a time when she notices Dean was watching her and she gave him a smile she looks so beautiful. Now, for the first time his heart throbbed because of her.

That night, Dean is checking all the weapons at the motel, preparing, while Sam is leaving to buy dinner. The door knocked couple times, Dean looks who's behind the door through the sneak peeking hole, Ruby. He opens the door. She still in her 'normal' outfit enters the room.

"Sam's not here", Dean lets her in, closes the door and sits again. He's checking the ammos back.

"You're here."

"So…?" Dean finished lubricates a gun then filled it with bullets.

Ruby walks to Dean, suddenly she bend over to him, makes Dean got a little surprise, and whisper to his ear, "I saw you, looking at me this morning." He can feel her breath on his skin.

"We're stalking." Dean didn't make a move, trying to look 'cool'.

"Bad liar." Then she stands and sits on the bed across him.

"And you're a good one. I'm curious how you hide your self?"

"I'm not. Human can't detect who I am."

Dean puts a gun on a table, "But you can't handle trap, salt and holy water."

"True. But I'll be careful. After all, my job was only serving and taking orders."

Dean arranges all the weapons into his bag, "So where did you get the body?"

She chuckles, "You really want to know?"

"Damn straight." Dean turns his body towards her.

"I found her at some hospital. I thought she was just another Jane Doe, and then I finally knew that she wasn't in a coma, she's dying. Hopeless, waiting for her death. But she's gone now." Her face changed, "Happy?"

Pouted and raised his eyebrows again, "Wow, I never know if there's a demon that would do the same like you. And why you wanna do something that makes you fuss over?"

"I'm different, Dean. I'm not like the others."

Dean makes a cackle, "Yeah… I believe you." He said it mockingly.

Ruby moves closer to him and whisper in his ear again. "I know you're interested in me." Hand snakes on his neck, Dean turns his head, makes his face so close to her. She speaks again, "I know you want me and your heart beats faster when I'm close to you. " And it's true, and he can feel his heart beats faster now. He wants to strike back her, but Dean was out of words. Strange, usually he was good at it.

The door is open, it's Sam. He's back and brings food for dinner. Dean breaks away his body from her. Stands next to her but not far, cover up his nervous, look like there's nothing happen. He can't let Sam see what's going on, well, it was nothing but it will make a weird picture.

"Sam, finally... I'm so hungry." He approaches to Sam, takes out a large sandwich and bites it.

Sam watches his brother, aware that something was happens here then he saw Ruby.

"Is everything okay?" Sam asked her. Ruby rolled her eyes to Dean.

"Fine, we're fine." Dean talked with his mouth full.

Ruby laughs, "I was just waiting for you, I got some news."

Sam makes a twitch, "Great, we discuss it after this. French fries?" He gave her a pack of it.

"Aww, thanks." While she eats the fries, she watches Dean. Dean can't look to her eyes, pretends that he's enjoying the food. _What's wrong with me? Why I'm nervous? _He speaks in his mind.

Their plan is working, and Ruby was right. They killed the woman who used the spell, she was a local at town, a pretty woman who lived near the diner. Well, they have to kill her, unfortunately that's the only way to break the spell, because if it's not there will be innocent people get killed. Lucky, Ruby was there to help the boys, it was so hard to kill the woman because she was so powerful, made Sam and Dean injured, but Sam had the worst, soon they go back to the motel. Ruby followed the boys.

At the motel, Sam was already asleep, exhausted, his body been beaten and thrown all over the air, wall to wall. Thank God there was no broken bone, that woman was very strong. Dean watched his brother sleeping like a baby. Then Dean started to patch his own wound. He pulled his shirt off, blood came out from his chest where were being scratched, quite long, not that deep but sure it hurts. Dean can hold the pain. But he had a problem, he couldn't do it alone because his other hand was also injured. He couldn't move his hand directly, Dean groans in pain.

Ruby watches him topless, '_great abs_' and '_nice body_' she talks in her mind. _No time for this. Dean needs help_. And she decides to help Dean.

She pulls a chair and sit it next to Dean' "Let me see." She sits, he's trying to prevent her but she's faster than him, her hand is on his chest, ready to patch him. "Let me." She gave him the 'trust me' look and he nods 'okay'. Then silence fills the room again. She was so close to him, they were just a couple inches apart. When she lowered her head right in front of his face, Dean can smell her hair, he doesn't realize that he was taking a deep breath, her hair smells so good.

"What are you doing?" She snapped at him, make a disgusted expression.

"Nothing." Dean stops and rolled his eyes like there was nothing happen, he feels like a freak. _What am I doing? _

"So, why you want to saved people?" Dean started a conversation, a bit nervously.

"Why?" She cleans the wound without looking at Dean.

"Hey, I'm the one who asked." He was trying not to look nervous. But Ruby didn't answer and that just making the situation weirder.

"What's going on?" He asks again, he knows she's hiding something.

She finishes it in a hurry. "Done", she stands up and walks to the door.

"Ruby" Dean called her and she stops. "You didn't answer my question." Dean wears a clean shirt carefully and his jacket again.

"It's late, you should get some rest." she opens the door and about to close it but Dean holds the door. She turns her head stare at Dean, "What?"

Dean opens his mouth, ready to speak but not a word came out and he sighs. He grabs her arm drive her outside.

It's already midnight, there are no people around in the motel area. The Impala parked outside across the room, Dean sits on top in front of his car. Ruby stands beside him, lean her back to his car, with her arm crossed. Dean cleared his throat, "Okay, I know you're hiding something."

She glances at him then she rolls her eyes and watches the sky. Then she finally speaks, "Why you want to know? You will never trust me."

"You help us today." Raising his eyebrow and watching the sky too. He can remember the night when she makes a confession.

"This is not the first time I saved your ass. A thank you would be nice." She did the cocky smile at him again.

"Okay... Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"So…are you going to tell me?" He asks her again.

Ruby takes a long sigh, "I just want to save people."

"You're lying. C'mon, you said you're different, proof it."

"Why you suddenly give a damn about it? You hate me!" Her voice raised a higher tone.

"I just want to know. That's all, why you're getting so angry? I ask you nicely." He stares at her.

She sighs and turns her body facing Dean, "Okay…I need your help! I want to kill Lilith and I can't work alone. I was like you, I made a deal long time ago. There's nothing you can do to break it. You don't want to know what was like to be down there, Dean. Then, I came out when the gates are opened, that was my only chance to escape, so I can kill her cause I can't kill her in hell. She made me become a demon, Dean. Nobody want to be a monster! And I thought I would lose all of my humanity but I'm not, there's still little part of it in me. I don't know why, and that's worse like hell!" Her voice are shaking, her eyes look sad, desperate. "There, I say it!"

Dean stares at her with pity. _She was a human, just like me. Am I going to be like her too? Am I going to trust her? Does she really telling the truth?_

"That's why you're telling Sam that you can help me? Saved me? You lie to us! Sam trusts you!"

"I'm sorry, Dean. I thought if I told you that I can save you, both of you would listen to me. After all, I'm not completely lie to you, if Lilith's dead the deal is off!"

"How? We kill her with what? It's not easy to track her!"

"That's why I'm offering you to join me. I'll search for information. We fight together, if she's dead a lot of people will survived."

"You're insane, and you're not even human!"

"Stop saying that!"

"You're a demon. That's the fact!" pointing his finger down.

"Do you think I'm enjoying this?"

"It looks like it to me!" He shouted.

"STOP IT!"

Their eyes meet, they did nothing but stare at each other.

Suddenly Dean and Ruby moving closer, so fast and no one know who did it first. Their lips meets, he puts his hands on her cheek, then fall to her waist. She strokes his hair with her right hand and put the other on his chest, clutches his shirt. This is the moment Dean been waiting for, he kissed her and she kissed him back, she knew Dean was terrified, she knew how it feel. He lets out what's restrain him, he holds her so tight, possessively, and Ruby didn't mind when he slips his tongue. Ruby moans once, makes Dean wants her even more. He drives her and lays her on his car, slips his hand into her shirt, touches her soft skin and his phone ringing.

They stop, panting, look each other, but Dean ignores it. He's kissed her again, he don't want to get through this moment so fast. The phone still ringing and Ruby pushes his chest slowly, "You're not gonna answer that?" She asked him.

His face looks disappointed, he stands, turns his back and lean to his car, he clearshis throat and sees the caller ID, Bobby. He was checking on the boys, Dean told him that's everything's fine. Then he put his cell-phone into his pocket, stares at her.

"You tasted good, Winchester." Biting her lower lip.

"So, you're gonna eat me?" he smirked.

She chuckles, "Listen, I'm helping you and I thought you guys, would help me after Lilith. I collect infos, I sneak out and there's a lot more if you want to know too. But you wouldn't believe me…or help me." She stands next to him.

"I'm scared, Ruby. That's why." Dean confessed.

"Everyone scared." She strokes her long blond hair. "I know, Dean. I've been there."

"I don't know where to share it. I don't want to be weak in front of Sam."

"Dean, humans are weak."

"But not in front of Sam."

"Sam knows Dean."

"When I'm gone. Would you look after him…for me?" _I must be crazy trusting a demon_, Dean says in his mind.

"Stop being such a loser… We're going to kill her."

Dean chuckles, "Okay, but don't tell him about this conversation. I don't want Sam to see me like this."

"Come on. That's fine. Don't be such a pigheaded, Dean."

"Don't care."

"You're so immature."

"No, I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"Could you just listen to me?"

"I'm listening!"

"Stop commenting my words."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Nothing. Just…"

"What?"

"Shortbus!"

"That's my line." Ruby protested.

"Sorry, me first." Dean smirks, "And you're a very rare demon."

"I told you I was different."

------tbc-----


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **All the characters known here are not mine.

**Chapter 3**

After what happened that night with Ruby, Dean was relieved, made him sleep tight even just for one night. Not dreaming about the hellhound was chasing him. He still couldn't believe he was actually having a crush on her.

The next morning, Sam noticed that his brother smiled by himself while he put on his shoe, or when he packed his stuff. It makes Sam wondering why. "I bet you have just won a lottery? Or win a bet?" Sam's stretching his body, yawning, wiping the sleepy on his eyes.

His face change, Sam did not know what happen, he wants to tell him, but where should he starts. Sam knows he hates demon, then suddenly he was just making out with one of them? "No."

"I never saw you like this before, well, usually when you meet some chic, but not exactly like that either. Weeks ago you were so tense. Or maybe you…"

"Okay! I'll tell you what!" He cuts him.

Sam watched his brother with confusion. "Fine, easy man." He raised his eyebrow.

Then Dean finally admits it, feeling guilty but he felt relieved telling everything to Sam. Sam just laughs, and he's fine with it. Dean acts nervously, scratching his head, "I don't know. She's been there, Sam. Maybe…because she likes me."

"Sure it sounds your type. Had no fear, independent…"

Dean smiles, "Well, she's still not human. Maybe we can trust her, but still keep an eye on her."

"Okay." Sam nods.

So they keep hunting together, Ruby joins the boys. She had a lot of useful advice and infos in hunting, yeah…she knows a lot. That makes Sam and Dean works a lot easier, but still got nothing about Lilith. Though Dean still has doubts on her. Sometimes she came just to see him, spend their time together. Maybe he does that to hide the fear inside him, maybe he needs someone to comfort him, and she can. Dean knows he's wrong, because he's violating his father's rule. Sam seems didn't mind, he's happy with it, seeing his brother was not tense, temperamentally. Sure he's terrified, but Dean told him to be cautious, time is running, they know what they're dealing. The time is getting closer.

Sam is waiting at the motel room, eating his dinner and watching tv. Dean was out to buy some beers. Ruby hasn't showed up, it's been almost couple of week, that's odd. Usually she often came to see them. Finishing his dinner, Sam cleans the table and suddenly hears a 'bump sound from the door. He grabs a gun, takes a peep at the door, no one, he grabs the doorknob, and then opens the door so quick pointing to someone behind the door. No one, then he look down, Ruby. She crawls on the ground and blood all over her shirts, she groans, "Ugh…Dean?"

"Oh God, Ruby!" Sam carries her onto bed. Take his cell-phone to call his brother.

"Dean…" she's coughing heavily, gulping. She wiped the blood on her lips.

"He's out for a while. Who did this to you?" Sam asked her.

"Lilith…her guards…" she's panting.

"Dean will be back soon." Sam worried, her body were tortured.

Not long, the door's open, Dean runs towards her. "Ruby! What happen?" he sits on bed next to her, he can see her body are wounded. _As far I know, demon can't be hurt_, thinks Dean. "Geez… Who did this?"

"Dean, they got me... The wanted me to join 'em, but I said no. Then they did this to me. Lucky I ran from them, there were so many of them."

"You sneak out again do ya? Don't do that again, okay?" Dean stares at her, and from the way he stares at her Sam can see his brother was so caring. Even he has doubt on her, he cares about her. "And where have you been? You leave more than a week."

"She's here, Dean. Indiana. And whatever happens, don't kill Lilith."

"WHAT?" The boys shout at the same time.

"Are you joking me? Why? Why you change your mind so fast?" Dean shouts.

"Yeah...you're the one who's very enthusiastic to kill her." Sam adds his brother.

"Look, when I sneak out I heard them, talking. The reason Lilith went out is to raise Lucifer! Open the gate was Azazel's plan, so Lilith would be free and break Lucifer out of Hell."

"You mean…?" Sam asked her and she nodded.

"Yes. Lucifer rising. The apocalypse. End of the day." She wakes slowly and sits on bed. "I haven't heard all the details, but I've heard there are other seals to break and she's one of them. So if we kill her first, now, Lucifer will rise. Without have to wait the other seals to break."

They stare at each other, no words.

Sam's phone ringing, "It's Bobby." Sam walks outside the room, talking with Bobby.

"You're unbelievable" Dean stares at her, he sighs, wipes down his jaw, and walks out the room.

"Dean, I'm not lying!"

He stops, turns his body towards her, "Okay, I'm sorry. How about the contract? Did they mention it?"

"They said, Lilith didn't hold your contract."

"What? My life depends on that!"

"She still has your contract, but she wasn't the one who holds it now. I wish I know who, she seems to have some secret plan. The deal is off, true, if we kill her, but it means Lucifer will rise. I'm sorry, Dean. I thought if we end her, this thing would be over. Apparently, it's getting more complicated."

"Don't you play game on me, Ruby. I trust you." Dean frowned. "Tell me, this was your plan wasn't it? You' work for her! You're spying on us! You drag her to us!"

"I did not LIE! I'm telling you the truth! Everything I've done was not enough for you? I do this for you!" Her voice begin to shake, Dean can see fear in her eyes. Suddenly doubts are surrounding Dean, he can't think and he can feel his body trembling.

"Dean." Sam calls his brother from outside. Dean comes out to Sam, "We found Lilith. New Harmony, Indiana."

That's the place where she's been from. She didn't lie.

"C'mon, let's go, we're going to kill that bitch, the sooner the better," says Sam, starting to leave. Dean stops him. "What's the problem?" Sam asks.

"What's the problem? Well where do I begin? First of all, she said Lillith didn't hold my deal. Second, even if we could get to Lillith, we have no way to gank her. Third, oh yeah, if we kill her, Lucifer will rise! Hello, I'm dying here! Should I continue?" Dean says.

Sam stops, "What?… What are we gonna do now? We're running out of time!" His face looks panic now.

"We discuss it with Bobby, we meet him there."

"Dean, what about Ruby?", Sam asks, the boys walks in the room.

"She's injured, let her get some rest." he grabs his bag then he draws a line around the door with salt.

"What are you doing? You can't leave me here!"

Dean comes to near her, strokes her hair and kiss her "Sorry, baby. I can't let you in."

"Dean!!!" She yelled with full of confusion written on her face.

"I want to trust you and I think we need some space for a moment. Wish me luck." He smirked and closed the door.

The door opens again, "By the way, I borrowed your knife!" he swung it mockingly, and closed the door again.

Ruby didn't realize that her knife was off from her, maybe she dropped it when she arrives, "You can't do this to me!" She yelled again, she can feel of something bad are coming. When Dean accused her, it broke her heart. But she can understand why Dean talked to her like that, he was afraid and he didn't mean it. She knew how it felt, the feeling of the Hellhound is waiting for you and ready to rip you apart. Every second counts.

Now, there's nothing she can do except waiting for her wound to be healed.

-------tbc------


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **All the characters known here are not mine.

**Chapter 4**

The boys go straight ahead to Lilith, Bobby will meet them there. They don't know what Lilith's up to right now.

"So Indiana, huh?" Sam says, with a bit of a grin.

"Yeah, where Lillith's on short leave. Tell me something. What the hell does a demon do for fun?" Dean wonders then drives the car faster.

His mind was full of her, he shouldn't have leave her when she's hurt. He knows she'll be okay cause she can healed herself. He felt guilty, for she could have come, but if Lilith finds out she could be dead. She's on Lilith's most wanted now.

He remembers the last time he spent time together with Ruby, before she came into them that night. They were about to leave the motel in South Dakota. They got news that a little girl slaughtered her own family, could be Lilith. But when they were investigating, it wasn't Lilith. Just a spirit that possessed a little girl then wanted to revenge. Sam is packing their stuff, while Dean is checking up his lovely car, preparing for the next journey. "Are you ready, baby?" Talking to his car.

"Leaving so soon?"

He looks back then smiles, closing the hood, wiping his hands and leaning back to it. "Still not getting used to it seeing you always popped out suddenly."

Ruby moves closer to him. She takes his hands then put it around her waist. He was just saying "I've been trying to call y…" but she cuts him, her lips is on his. Gently, without lust, just a tender kiss but it felt so right. He kissed her back, hold her tighter. God…he wishes he could spend more time with her, like this. When they pull back, she lowered her head. She stops and presses her head on his chest with her arm holding his body.

Raised his eyebrow, wondering what she's doing, Dean asks. "Ruby?"

She didn't answer. "What are you doing?" He asks again.

Ruby sighs, "I'm listening", she pressed tighter. "Wow… It does. Your heart beats faster." She pulls up her head and stares at him, "Especially when I'm close to you". She's smiling, playing with his shirt.

"Is that bad?" He asks.

"It's good and it sounds beautiful. Your heart's pumping. Let's say I'm jealous."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Well, let see... You can't get hurt…skip the holy water. You can go anywhere you want with just riding a woman, not vehicles." Ruby giggles, "Even my heart's beating it would not be for long now." Dean smirks. "You should get rid off your envy."

"Dean…" She stares at him again with sad look. "Are you scared?"

"Is that a rhetoric?"

"Cause I'm so friggin' scared."

His face look puzzled when she said that, that's sound not like her. Then he replied, "Okay, what else… All I know is you're fearless, kick-ass and…"

She bent her brows because she knows Dean was changing the topic. _I shouldn't ask him_. "I forgot to mention that you're a ladies' man." says Ruby.

"Hmm…" he nods. "And you're an amazing woman. You know that?" He gazed at her. But she just stares at him.

His voice softened, "Oh, come here…" He gave her a fast kiss on her lips then held her so tight. This moment of humanity is confusing her, yet it brings pleasure to her. She felt so warm and safe with him.

She pulls out and when she looks at him, she pushed him hard, shocked. Because she can see Dean's eyes are black. He grinned and stared at her. She walks backward, "Who are you?" She shouts at him.

And she gasped, awake on her bed. It was just a dream, that's new. She fall asleep, demon don't sleep. She looked at the window, almost noon. How long I'm being unconscious? She touch her stomach, didn't hurt. I'm healed. But her shirt still full of blood. She remembers Lilith tortured her then she remember, DEAN! She changes her shirt and rushes to the door, but Dean blocking the door with salt. How am I gonna get out from here? Then she sees the bathroom, there's a small window in it and Dean forgot about that. "This is stupid" she muttered and left the motel immediately.

------------

They arrived at night, the car stop far from a house where Lilith's in. Outside, the guys are watching the house. "That's the house. It's the little girl, she rides a little girl!" Dean says. "Her face is awful. Whoa, that's a lot!" Through his binocular, he can see a lot of people around. Dean then tells Sam that every single person around is all demons.

"How did you know?" Sam asks Dean.

"I just knew," Dean replies. "I saw their real face."

"But why not on Ruby?"

"You're right…" Dean thinks, then he sees Bobby's car, "Hey, that's Bobby." Then he drives the car to Bobby's.

They met Bobby, who's waiting on his car, "Boys, you're ready?"

Sam and Dean approach to him. "Yup. But we can't kill Lilith. That's what Ruby said." Sam rolled his eyes.

"You what?" He grinned, out from his car.

Sam and Dean explain the whole thing to Bobby, about Lilith, Lucifer and what had happened to Ruby. "So, if we end her now, Lucifer's popped out. Without breaking the other." Says Dean.

"So…it's true, Lucifer… the apocalypse." Bobby muttered.

"Wait, you knew 'bout this all along?" Dean asks him.

"I read. Don't you boys read?"

The boys are looking at each other then Dean pointing at Sam, "Never mind", Bobby continues, "So if we kill her it means we help her. That little smart-ass prick! And the contract?" Bobby asks again.

"Ruby said, Lilith didn't have it right now. She entrust it to someone somewhere..." Sam answers the man.

"Are you kidding me? She got some save deposit box or what?"

"Ask her, that's what Ruby said." Dean smirks.

"Dean, are you sure that she's telling the truth?" Bobby patronizes him. "I know you'll never trust a demon. Do you know what you're doing?"

Dean didn't answer, no words come out from his mouth.

"Dean?" Bobby asks him again.

"Dammit! What else do we got, Bobby?" Dean stare Sam. "She helped us, not once or twice, but lots of time." Sam nods then he continue "Lilith is so damn powerful, if there's someone having the guts to end her, who could it be. And all we got is Ruby's knife. What if she's a Ruby's knife-proof?"

"I dunno." Bobby said.

"How are we going to save Dean?" Sam look at Bobby "What are we gonna do? Four days left!" Sam gripped his head.

"And I can see who's possessed or not. All the people here are demons now." He tells Bobby.

"That's impossible!" says Bobby.

"Why?"

"That comes when you're only have few hours left. Yeah, you can see hell's bitches and it means you're almost hell's other bitch."

"Thanks!" says Dean in a mockery tone.

"Oh…that can't be… How much this 'few' means?" Sam whined.

"I dunno, could be six, five or less." Bobby wondering.

"NOW WHAT?" Sam turns and throws his hands to the air. "FUCK! Something's going on here! If that's right, it means less than a year! What are we gonna do, Bobby?"

"I have no idea. SHIT!" Bobby kicks the car's tire.

Sam and Bobby keep on debating. Dean hates the picture, seeing them like this, cause he never thought it would be so hard. The fact that there's nothing he can do. He watched them finding ways to help him. If he died it means he leaves Sam and no one will take care his brother like him. And it means he can't see Ruby too.

"That's okay, Sammy." Dean voice sounds desperate. "There's nothing you can do. Ruby's right, there's nothing we can…"

"I'm not letting you go to hell!" Sam cuts Dean.

"Yes you are!" Dean yells back. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault, I know that. But what you're gonna do… it's not gonna save me. It's just gonna kill you."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Sam asks.

"C'mon, kid. Don't be like this." Tells Bobby.

"Keep fighting," Dean says. "Take care of my wheels… Sammy, remember what Dad taught you." Sam nods. "And remember what I taught you," Dean finishes. "Bobby…" he was just to say something to him…

A man strangle Dean from behind, "Finished your last words?" Bobby pull out his shotgun towards the man, "That thing won't kill us." He put a grin and his eyes turn black. "By the way, Lilith is waiting for you."

"Let go off him!" Sam is pointing a gun at him too.

In a fast move Dean pull out the knife turn his body and stabs him, the man fall into the ground, dead. "But this can."

"Dean, look." Sam calls his brother.

There are demons standing all around the other houses, watching them. "So much for the element of surprise," Dean says, and they make a run for the house.

As the demons chase them, Bobby gets his stuff, puts holy water into the sprinkler system, so when he switch it on the demons got burned by holy water when they're walk over the house yard.. "GO, I'll hold it from here. Just don't get killed and save the family!"

"But we have no plan!"

"You boys are hunters, fight like one!"

_This is it_. Dean says in his mind. He's scared, all of them scared. He wishes Ruby was here now. He wonders if she's okay now and not mad at him for stealing her knife.

They run to the house and when the boys walk in, Bobby set a trap, spread the salt, anything that can blocking their ways. Then heard a sound and he turn his head to look, "You… I thought you're…"

"Not the time. Where's Dean?" Ruby came next to Bobby. No longer injured.

"They're inside the house, to Lilith. How you…"

"Don't ask." She cuts him before he finishes his lines.

"Okay, s'up to you." Then Bobby continues what he was doing.

But when Ruby ran into the house, a woman stops her, blocking her way. "Where do you think you're going, bitch?" she ask with blacken eyes.

///////////////////////

Meanwhile, the little girl that Lillith is possessing is making her mother read a story to her over and over again, as they lay on her bed. They continue into the house, and Dean grabs the father, who was being tied up. He says they're there to help, and the man tells them that his daughter is upstairs. Dean tells him to go downstairs and put salt in front of the door.

Without a sound Sam goes into the bedroom and sees the little girl lays beside her mother, asleep. The mother is awake, and she whispers him to do it, to stab the girl. Just as Sam is about to, the little girl wakes up and grabs his hand, prevents what he's doing, then throws Sam flung into the air then fall near the door. The mother scream and ran out, left the room.

Dean comes, "Sammy!" help his brother stand up. Then Dean hears it, the growling. "Hellhounds," he says. "There." They run to the living room. They close the door and spread the line of black salt. The hellhound keeps hitting the door, but can't go in.

"How come? This wasn't the night when the deal's end!" Sam asks Dean.

"Do I look like I know?" He yelled. And it means Bobby's right. What happening?

"I can call my pet anytime I want." A voice of a little girl surprises them. Sam and Dean turn their heads, and there she was. Still the same little girl, with white eyes, wears a white dress.

//////////////////////

"Get out of my way". She said in a cold tone.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You're run out of numbers."

"I said out of my way!" She scowls at her.

"A..a… Lilith is having her private time." She swing her finger, "The boys inside are doomed."

Ruby's eyes widen, "What do you mean?"

The demon woman laugh, "Poor thing, we send you the wrong letter." Ruby still stare them with question. "Don't you know, that her 'true' plan is taking 'your' Dean?"

She looks at the house, she sense something, hellhounds. "YOU CAN'T! Tonight wasn't the night!"

"Lilith owns the deal, she can do whatever she want. And Dean is the one who's gonna break the first seal. You know that the first seal will break when human spills someone's blood in hell?"

"NO!" She moves forward to attack her. Then she heard a gunshot, the demon gasped and fall back. Ruby looks back, Bobby.

"That's not gonna last long. Go!" Bobby commands to her.

"Thanks." She ran into the house, searching for Dean.

////////////////////////

"How you…?" Dean walks back. Sam grabs the knife from Dean. Sam goes to stab her, but she throws him back against the wall, along with Dean, can't move, who is on the table now. Sam cannot move also because Lilith pin him on the wall.

The little girl grinned, "Hello, Sam. I've wanted to meet you for a very long time."

Struggling but still can't move, Sam stare her with hate and anger, "Alright so you have me," Sam says. "Let my brother go!"

"Silly goose," she says. "You wanna bargain, you have to have something that I want. You don't."

"So this is the big plan, huh?" Dean says. "Drag me to hell, kill Sam, and then what? We know about the seals and Lucifer. Guess what we're not going to kill you!"

"Awww, that desperate little slut finally tells you. I'm enjoying playing game on her. I turn her into a demon, but that won't stop her. She have a strong will and she will do anything for you." She chuckles, "So romantic… and it makes me sick!"

"You stay away from her!" Dean shouts.

"Using her is part of my plan. I know when she secretly came to us, I told my guards to make sure she knows about Lucifer. Guess again, Dean. We gave her the wrong info. You are my big plan."

"What is it? What's the plan!" He yelled at her.

"I don't have to answer to puppy chow," she says coldly. She walks to the door, and opens it. "Sic 'em, boy." The hellhound rushes in, and drags Dean down onto the ground. He screams in pain, his skin being ripped, Sam yells. "NO! STOP!"

Dean screams, Sam watches his brother being ripped by the hellhound, bloods come out from Dean's body. "STOP IT!!" Sam yelled. "DEEEAN….!"

"Yes," Lillith laughs, then she holds out her hand towards Sam as white light floods out. Sam shut his eyes.

As the light dims, Lillith see that Sam is still alive. She stares at him in surprise. He falls, free from being stuck on the wall and gets up off the floor and looks at Lillith.

"Back," she says. "I said back!" But it does nothing. He picks up the knife and prepares to kill her, but suddenly a lack smoke came out from her mouth with a long loud scream and so the demons outside. And the little girl fall down.

Sam rushes to Dean's side, lifting him up into his arms. "No," he says. "No."

Ruby runs into the room, followed by Bobby, she can see Dean was ripped by hellhound, dead. Sam holds his brother so tight. "Dean, NO!"

She screams his name again, "Dean!" She's too late. She doesn't have a chance to tell him, about Lilith's plan. Reminds him about the pit.

But Dean is dead, he's not breathing.

-----tbc-----

* * *

**AN**: Yeah, I know I mixed it with the original. I still can't believe they just let the blond Ruby go. ^_^

BIG BIG apologize for the **grammatical errors**…!!! X(


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **All the characters known here are not mine.

**Chapter 5**

Sam never called Bobby since Dean died. He's just disappearing from the world. Actually, he doesn't want to see anyone, he blamed himself for letting Dean go, cause he's the one who should go to hell. So, he drinks a lot, got drunk, hunts a lot and risked his own life. If he's dead, that's okay, he can meet him there. Maybe he can even prevent Dean to break the first seal.

Bobby can't call Sam, maybe he changed his number. And Ruby never showed herself again since then. Bobby tried to call her too, but no answer.

Off the record, sometimes she came to Sam, doing what Dean told her. Checking his brother to make sure he's okay. But Sam just won't listen. She found him in some abandon house. Sam looks miserable, and she can see black lines below his eye, because he never sleeps, he can't. Bottles everywhere –as much as it can make him drunk- and he stops being neat or taking care of himself.

Sam was trying to hunts Lilith, alone. Ruby warns him, that they're not ready to confront Lilith. She tried to stop him because she knows that Lilith's guards were everywhere. Sam found something, Ruby said it was possibly just a set up but Sam still won't listen. Then he goes to the house and finds a young girl at a table and Ruby's right, the little girl was just a bait. When Sam approach to her she cried, "Please, I just want to go home."

A man strangles him from behind until he chokes, "Lilith said she couldn't make it." There's two demons attacked Sam.

"Run!" Sam said to the little girl and she ran away from the house.

They pulls Ruby's knife, "I'll take this," said the other man, then the door slammed, Ruby came.

She fought them, snatched the knife and killed one of them but one demon overpowers her. Sam just stares at her, "GO!" she yelled at him. Sam ran out while she was being thrown then fell on a table, she drop the knife.

The man took the knife, put it on her neck in a fast move. "Lilith would be so proud of me, when I bring a gift to her." Ruby look at the man, she's afraid to make a move. He could just slide the knife right away. "Your humanity had taking control of your mind. Am I right? Poor Ruby, turns into a thing that she hates the most. What an irony..." His face change, "You know, you are the only human turns into a demon that escaped. No one can, except Lilith let it, cause you're just her toy. So she can break the first seal and she did, thanks to you."

"Hey!" The man looks back, Sam splashed him some holy water. The man screams holding his face.

Ruby breaks away, grabs the knife then stab him. The man falls dead. She wipes her bleeding lip then look at Sam, "Thanks."

"No sweat." He said without looking at her then he left her.

"Wait, Sam!"

Sam ignores her; he opens the car and ready to go. But Ruby holds it when he wants to close it. "What?" Sam scowls at her.

"What you just did is wrong, dipstick!"

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that. Thanks by the way." He said in a cold tone, he close it then starts the engine.

"You could get your ass killed, Sam. Don't do that again!" As Ruby finishes the words, Sam pulls out from the car.

"Don't you fuckin' tell me what to do!!?" He points a finger to her.

"What just happened was extremely stupid! If I didn't come to save you, you'll be dead now!"

"GOOD! Why don't you let me? So I can meet him and stop him from breaking the first seal! Oh, sorry, it's too late! Thanks to you!"

"STOP IT! Why don't you just…"

"YOU STOP! Stop following me! And stop giving me advices!"

Ruby sighs, "He would never wanna see you like this!"

"But he's not here!"

"He tells me to keep an eye on you…"

"I don't need a babysitter! I just want him back!" Sam stroke his hair back then gripped his head. "If you didn't go, he couldn't be dead! You know he wants to trust you!"

"Look, I'm sorry! I know I fucked up, but just don't hurt yourself like this…"

He's done enough with this hearten crap thing,"Get a life, bitch!"

Ruby punch him, he groans. Then she kicks him and he fall on the floor. "I'm so fuckin' tired when people always call me that, pimp ass." Sam is lying on the ground, holding his stomach; "I don't know why she wanna stick with a dork like you…" she talks with a little bit grinned.

"Who?"

She sit next to him, "You know who…Your blond beloved girlfriend?"

"Jessica? You met her? Where? Does she…" She knows her? Does she ever meet her? If it true, could it be...

She grinned, "You really want to know?" Sam nods, still waiting for her answer. "No, I wasn't. Never met her." She walks.

"What?"

She stops, "Dean told me. He felt guilty when he drags you into this world again. Did you know that he always talking about you? Like, if he's gone who will take care of Sam? So, you better considering how were your brother feeling for seeing you like this. Stop being such a headless man, you can do whatever you like or taking my knife but don't let him down." then she walks away from Sam.

"Ruby, do you love him?" Sam asks her.

She ignores him then she went away. Sam get in the car, put his head on her hands. Maybe she's right, because he heard what the demon said to her. If that's really the truth, he will put pity on her.

-------------

In some old abandon house, Ruby walks around nervously. Then she sits on a chair at the terrace, head on her hands, thinking. Then she stands, she draw lines on the ground not far from the house, draw symbols, the shapes are different not like usual, after she finished she waits. So long, she looks around, still no one, just her, alone in the dark.

"Come on!" She yelled, "I won't bite!"

Silence. Just a sound of crickets, she makes a cackle. She sits on the ground, lean her head on her knees stare at the ground. "Please, help me. I don't know where else to go". A wind blowing softly, she feels like that was the answer, nothing. She miss Dean so bad, this humanity has already taking control of her. Cause she can feel, demon can't feel. And Sam's question makes her more confuse.

She still on her position, after about a minute then the wind blowing stronger, swung her long blond hair, she can hear sounds, like flapping, she look up, a man walks approach to her. She can't see him clearly, but she can see a man wears a trench coat with hair kind a messy. Ruby stands up, in front of him.

"What you're doing was insulting our kind." He speaks in a cold tone. "We're not allowed to make connection".

"Who are you?" ask her, just to make sure.

"I'm an angel of the Lord." Suddenly light flashes and Ruby can see a pair of big black wings unfurling from his back, against the house wall. But they are only shadows. When the light is gone, the wings are gone. "What do you want from us?"

"Good." Ruby folds her hands on her chest. "In our rules that was forbidden too, but I need a favor. I bet you've must already read the headline news."

"I know what your leader up to…"

"She's no one for me! She made me like this! I hate it! I wish she's dead!" She sighs… "Look, I'm sorry. I just need your help."

"Why do you need my favor?"

Ruby sighs again, "I was human once, I made a deal and when the deal was off they sent me to hell, and when I went out, I became like this. I hate it and I want to change. I want to make an offer."

"And what is that?"

"I know you wants her. I can lead you to her."

"But the injunction is not mine."

"I've met hunters and I helped them for hunting demons, I helped them fight Lilith, but I failed. The first seal are opened. Lilith escaped and a man died, so I need your help to pull him up from down there."

"We cannot."

"Why? Why not?!"

"That's beyond our range…"

"Oh, please! Your Lord is much powerful, the Almighty! Ugh...why I said it! Human deserves second chance right? That's what your Lord taught!!"

"I can see you're different than the other that I met before, you still got a little faith…"

"Yes or no?" She cuts him looking impatiently.

"It's not that easy. I'm sorry. You see, if people does that, making deals with all of you, it means they don't have faith in God."

Ruby comes near to him, just a couple inches from him, now she can see his face, "Listen, I told you I was a human before, there's still a part of it in me. Actually, calling 'your kind' was my first priority when I get out from the pit, I want to be human again, I want my life back, I want to make an offer with you guys. Then, I change my mind. I want you to save someone else! He saved a lot of people, he made a deal to save his brother, and he deserves a second chance. Don't you know that we're fighting Lilith, did I mention that before?" she scowls at him.

He stare her with no expression, then he look up watch at the sky like he was hear something, and then he speak. "I can't help you. But I know who can, and there's one condition."

"I give you all you need, anything! You want me to back to the pit that's okay, but just bring him back! You have my promise!"

"I'll take care of you later. You just wait." Then he disappeared.

--------tbc-------

AN: Yeah, I know I mixed it with the original. ^_^

BIG BIG apologize for the grammatical errors…!!! X(


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **All the characters known here are not mine.

**Chapter 6**

At some empty yard, there's a gravesite. A man lying in there, half of his body still inside the ground, making a hole on it. Then he crawls until he's completely out from inside the ground. He's panting, breathing heavily, then he looks around, he sees a gravesite and read it. There's written "Our beloved son and brother - Dean Winchester" on it and a bouquet of flowers also lying there.

He stand up, looks around again carefully. The sun shining so bright, makes him bent down his eyebrow for a clear view, he saw trees but every tree in sight has been blasted backward from the gravesite by the force of a vast explosion, surrounding his grave. Then he remembers something, he's dead killed by the hellhounds. He take a look at his body, his shirt and jeans were ripped. He pulls up his shirt, no wounds or scratch, ripped flesh and skin, or even blood on his skin. He touches his chest and he can feel his heart pumping. _You've gotta be kiddin' me_. He said in his mind.

He doesn't know where he was, so he walks down the road, with his clothes being ripped. _If only I could find a place and there's some clean clothes to wear_. And take a bath, because dirt was all over his clothes. And he finally he found a gas station.

He opens the door, but there are no people around, he searched everywhere still nobody. He goes through the rest of the store and searched for bathroom, cleaned himself and wears some new clean clothes he found at least he didn't wear ripped clothes. And that's the time he realize there's something on his arm, near his shoulder. His arm towards to the mirror, I never see something like this, his skin like being burned and the shape was like a palm. _What is this?_

He saw a newspaper and looks for the date, September 18th 2008. He's wondering. _Is this world? The real world? I'm not hallucinating? This is not a mirage?_

When he finishes, he's ready to go. _I gotta find Sam and Bobby_. There's a phone next to the cash register, after he check it that the phone is on then he tries to call Sam, but is told the number is not in order. He then tries Bobby, and Bobby picks up.

He tells him, but Bobby cuts in, "This ain't funny. Call me again and I'll kill you." He hangs up. Dean hangs up too, _Bobby won't believe me_ and then he sees a car parked outside. _I can use that car. _

Then he came at Bobby's place. Bobby opens the door, and there he is, smiling. "Surprised?"

Suddenly attacks him with a knife, but Dean fights him off. Bobby then hits him in the face, and Dean is thrown backwards. "Bobby, Bobby it's me!", he grabs and put a chair in between them.

"My ass," Bobby replies, ready to strike him again.

"Wait! Your name is Robert Steven Singer, you became a hunter after your wife got possessed, you're about the closest thing I have to a father!" Dean says quickly. "Bobby… it's me."

Bobby slowly comes forward and raises the knife again. Dean blocks it and holds his arm, Bobby still didn't trust him. He said he could be a revenant or shapeshifter. So, Dean tries to convince Bobby by cutting his arm, just a little cut, with silver knife. Finally, Bobby believed him. Bobby comes forward and hugs him, and Dean hugs him back. "It's good to see you, boy," Bobby says, smiling at him as he pulls back.

"Yeah you too," Dean says.

"But… how did you bust out?" Bobby asks.

"I dunno," Dean replies, "I just – I just woke up in a pine box…"

Suddenly Bobby splashed some holy water in the face. "I'm not a demon either, you know," Dean wipes his face.

"Sorry. Can't be too careful."

After he changes his shirt and jeans he got at Bobby's house, he sit on a chair at the kitchen, "That don't make a lick of sense," said Bobby. "Dean, your chest was ravaged. Your insides were slop. And you've been buried four months! Even if you could slip out of Hell and back into your meat suit…"

"I know. I remember I was a hellhound's chew toy that's why my shirt and jeans were ripped. Then … lights out. Then I come to, six feet under. That's it." He continues, "You should've seen the gravesite. It was like a nuke went off. And then there was this force, this presence… it blew me past me at a fill-up joint. And then this." He pulls up his sleeve and shows Bobby the marks on his arm.

"What in hell?" Bobby says, shocked.

"It looks like a demon just yanked me out. Or rode me out," Dean says. "Sam's number's not working, he's not picking up," Dean begins.

"Well, I haven't see him in a long time…"

"You're kidding me, you just let him go off by himself?" Dean looks shocked. "Bobby, you should've been looking after him," Dean says.

"I tried," Bobby says. "These last months haven't been exactly easy you know, for him or me. We had to bury you."

"How did you bury me, anyway?" Dean asks.

"I wanted you salted and burned, usual drill," says Bobby. "But Sam wouldn't have it."

"Well I'm glad he won that one."

"And Ruby."

When Bobby says her name, his heart stops. "Ruby?" How come he almost forgot about her? The memories he had left with her flashes on his mind. _I should have trusted her. I should have not left her_.

Bobby notice that Dean's face is changing, "I see that someone has spilled the coffee." He said to Dean, he glances at Bobby. "Sam said you'd need a body when he got you back home somehow," Bobby goes on. "That's all he said."

"What do you mean?" Dean asks.

Then Bobby stare him with doubts, "Dean, I gotta tell ya something. Sam, actually he told me he wants to make a deal."

"Why didn't tell me at first time?! Don't tell me Ruby has got into this, too."

"I'm sorry. That's what he said when he left, before he goes straight to the crossroad demon. But it looks like he didn't do it…because that's when the day after you're…well…dead. And nothing happened since now. So, I guess it wasn't him."

"When was the last time you met Sam? Was she with him now?"

"After we burry you. Then… he just took off," Bobby tells him. "Wouldn't return my calls… I tried to find him, but… he doesn't want to be found. And Ruby?" he shake his head. "I've tried to call Ruby too but no answer. I don't know what they're playing at and yeah… She's been here a while."

Aw, dammit, Sammy," Dean rubs his head, frustrated. "Ruby, where is she now?"

"I dunno."

Dean replies. "Whatever they did, I think it's bad mojo."

"What makes you so sure?"

They hears a car engine from outside, someone is coming. Bobby went out to see whose coming. "Stay here." It sounds familiar for Dean, so he walks to the window and takes a peep. _It's Sammy!_ So he ran out to meet his brother.

"Where have you been you idjit? The last time you came here then you just gone..."

"Bobby, I'm sorry. But I got to tell you. It's Ruby, she call me…"

"You gave her your number but not with me?! Sam, I've been searching for you everywhere!"

"Yeah…I'm sorry, okay? I am so sorry, but Ruby told me that Dean is…" he stops, his mouth hanged open, like he was seeing a ghost. He saw Dean standing at the door.

Bobby doesn't look surprise, he rolled his eyes. "I was going to tell you 'bout that."

"Hey ya, Sammy," Dean says, smiling. He walks forward to him.

But Sam attacks him with a knife. Bobby holds Sam off, and Sam yells, "Who are you?"

"Like you didn't do this?" Dean yells back.

"Do what?" Sam replies.

"It's him, it's him, Sam," Bobby says, holding Sam back. "I've been through this already, it's really him."

"What…" Sam begins, staring.

"I know," Dean says with a smile, there's a little pride on his smile. "I look fantastic, huh?" Sam suddenly splashed some holy water to his face. "I'm starting to like it. Is this part of my welcome party?" Dean wipes his face again.

"It's really you!" Sam pulls him into a hug, and Dean hugs him back. Sam was so relieved that his big brother was okay, and so does Dean.

"So tell me, what did it cost?" Dean asks, as he and Bobby stare at Sam.

"Huh?" Sam says, looks confuse.

"That's not funny, Sam. To bring me back," Dean says. "What did it cost? Was it just your soul, or something worse?"

"You think I made a deal?" Sam asks.

"That's exactly what you told me," Bobby puts in.

"Well I didn't," Sam replies.

"Don't lie to me," Dean says, staring at Sam. "So what now, I'm off the hook and you're on? Is that it?" Dean asks, moving closer. "I didn't want to be saved like this."

Sam crossed his arm, looking upset. "Dean I wish I had done it, alright?"

Dean grabs his shirt and pulls him closer. "There's no other way this could've gone down. Now tell the truth!"

"I tried everything, that's the truth!" Sam says, pushing Dean off of him. "I tried opening the Devil's Gate, hell I tried to bargain, Dean, but no demon would deal, alright? You were rotting in Hell for months. And I couldn't stop it. So I'm sorry it wasn't me, alright? Dean, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Sammy," Dean replies, looking shocked. "You don't have to apologize, I believe you."

Bobby says, "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that Sam's soul is still intact, but it does raise a sticky question. And don't you remember anything when you're down there… ?" Bobby looks very curious.

Dean shakes his head, "No, and I'm glad, but I'm sure it was pretty nasty. If Sam didn't pull me out, then what did?" Dean says, voicing all their thoughts. "Oh yeah… Ruby? Where is she?"

"Um…Dean, that's what I'm going to ask Bobby then I saw you. She called me, she said that you will back, I didn't get what it is and she told me to go to Bobby's… it's true! It's you Dean, you're alive!"

"Wait…wait… She knew I'd live? You mean that's she was behind this?"

"I don't know, but that's what she said."

"That's it. I'm gonna find her. My keys?"

"You're leaving now?" Bobby asks him.

"Dean, but you're just…." Sam didn't continue his words.

"Rising? Cool, huh? You wait here," He grabs his car keys from Sam.

Bobby glares at him, "Promise you're not gonna do something stupid. C'mon Sam, I need a hand in here." Bobby walks into his house.

Sam gave his keys and phone, "I already put her number in it." He smile at his brother, "Come back soon, okay?"

Dean smirks, "Yeah… Thanks, Sammy."

"Sure don't remember anything?"

"For the last time, no I didn't. Why you people keep on asking me that?"

"I'm just curious… That's all." Then Sam suddenly hugs him again, that makes Dean a little surprised, Dean smile and tapped his back, he still Dean's baby brother, "Take you time, sissy…" says Dean.

Sam pushes off his brother, "Get out of here! Jerk!" Sam goes into the house.

"Bitch." He replies Sam. Then he talk to his car, "Hey sweetheart. You miss me?" He strokes the hood and gets in. Then he starts the car and hit the gas, he misses his car very much. "I think Sam is taking care of you so well, huh?" talking to his car again. Then he turns the radio and start singing, enjoying his moment.

He drives his car so fast, the road is empty, just a couple of cars passed him after driving for almost an hour. He tried to call her over and over but still no answer. _Where are you?_ He's wondering cause Sam said Lilith was chasing her, she's in danger, _where would be she hiding?_ Questions were filling his head right now. He misses her voice, her smile, her blue eyes…he even can see her in front of him now. And she's getting closer and closer….then he realizes…

"SHIT!" he treads the car brake. The car stop was just a few inches from Ruby, she was standing in the middle of the road and that makes Dean almost hit her. Dean stare her, still shocked and he can't believe that was really her standing there. She takes a look around like checking something then she walks approach into his car.

Dean smile, get out from the car and when he was about to say, '"Hi, baby", she just passes him and directly get into his car then sit next to the driver's seat.

"Go." She commands him.

"Geez...woman, what makes you so grumpy?" He's very disappointed with her attitude. They didn't say a word, just silence, he hates this silent moment and then he turns on his radio. But Ruby shut it down, "What?"

"Shut up. They could have seen us, just drive."

"She hunts you, I know. Why?"

"Because of everything."

"You're scared, right?"

She didn't answer, and he's right, she's scared, she just turns her head and look outside the window. Then she talk, "I'm sorry, Dean. I screwed up everything…" her voice got soften.

"What makes you feel like that?"

"I killed you."

"No you're not. 'She' did." He makes a tone when he mentions 'she'.

"But I'm the one who make you got killed. I should've not sneak out, I should have just searching news of her not going to their nest. I'm going too obsessed to kill her. I should've not came and joined you. "

"But if you didn't we got nothing and… I would never met you, so I'll take that risk." He glances at her with smile on his face.

"Don't be such a cocky just because you're back into the world. After all, it felt odd when you said that to me, cause I'm not 'normal'."

"My life is far from normal."

"I almost failed to take care of Sam."

"Yeah… I talked to him on the phone before, that's okay. I didn't know that you're really done that. You saved him. Thank you."

"Hmm…" She turns her head towards him, "Well, he knows nothing. Your brother has a head made of rock."

He smirks, "Yeah, that's' Sammy."

"Where are we going?" asks Ruby.

"I'm hungry. I wanna eat." He rubs his stomach.

"I want French fries."

Dean chuckles, "I'd like that too."

She smiles and glances at him. She got a little surprised when Dean pull her hand then clutches it and with his left hand holds the wheel, she can feel her cheek blushed. _Dean, don't you know you always make me feels like human again?_

Dean sees there's a diner that still open and he turn his car then parked the car. He raised his eyebrow, "Shall we?"

"Can we just order to take away? I'll wait here."

"Your wish is my command." And he went into the diner.

She watched him from the car. _He's really back, whole and safe. It's really him and it was not a dream_. Then she looks down and sighs.

He orders burgers with French fries, of course, without salt. When he pays the food he take a look there's a motel besides the diner, he grinned then rushes to the car.

"Are you sure wanna eat here? Because I don't want any crumbs on my car." He asks her from outside the car, through the window.

"No, I don't wanna see other people. They could be anywhere." She watched the diner behind him.

_She's scared, very scared. There's something that she hasn't told me_, he said on his mind. He rolled his eyes, "Baby, I think we need to talk, private…", he gets in the car then drive it to the motel. He opens the door, when they walk in he noticed that she's carry a bag, busy taking stuff inside the bag. He watched her with confusion, "What you got there?"

Ruby ignores him then close the door, drop a hexbag, then she draws a line with black salt in front of the door before. Dean put his car keys on a table, "Okay, aren't you glad to see me?" he says in higher tone and look upset, he turns his body towards her.

"Dean…"

"Cause you look terrified and you don't look very happy to see me? C'mon tell me. It's me, Ruby. What've you done? Are you the one who pulls me out?"

"It wasn't really me… I don't even know where to start." Now she looks sad, she turns, put her bag on the table and lean her back to it.

"Is it a bad mojo?" He pulls off his jacket.

"No. Far from that."

"Then what?" She didn't answer him again, she's trying to use the right words, but it's not that easy. So they're' just stare each other. He hates this moment. He wants to touch her, hugs her, but she seems to say 'no'. _Oh, crap!_ He can't stand it any longer.

Dean grabs her wrist then straightly hugs her and crashes his lips to her. "Dean, I…" she said with a little bit whisper, but he cuts her, he kissed her fiercely and she kissed him back. Her moans had already builds his lust. He put his hand on her cheek while the other is on her waist, presses his body tighter, like he wasn't close enough to her.

As they're battling for dominance, he drives her to the bed, sits on it then grabs her hip and now she's on his lap. "Don't say anything…", he said, kiss her again while Dean pull off her clothes then tossed it on the floor. He pulls off his too and lays her on the bed. He's on top of her and his hand searched for access, touched and kissed every inch of her body. And he knows by the moment she's starting to pant that her body was screaming for pleasure. He can feel her soft skin and scent of her body. He can't wait to feel what it's like to be inside of her.

---------

Dean wears his jeans and shirt back, she watched him from the bed. "So… Are you gonna tell me now?" he ask her.

"From where? When you left me block me with salt or taking my knife?" She said sarcastically.

"Look. I'm sorry. I want to trust you, Ruby... But that time I was so confused." he sits next to her on the bed.

She raises her eyebrow, "Yeah… Do you remember something when you're in the pit?" She sits and pulls the blanket to her chest.

"Nope. Sam said they're chasing you, why?"

"Yes. After what happen that night, Lilith hunts me, they want to pull me back. Looks like I know too deep."

"And my deal was less than a year. She said something about me, like her secret plan or something. Do you know 'bout that either?"

"Dean…" she replies him, "It's about the seal."

"What about the seal? We failed to kill that little devil."

"No. The reason, why you only had a year. Why she let me out when the gate's open and try to use me. And you…"

"Why?"

She looks at somewhere else and then she stares at him, a little terrified on her eyes, "To make you open the first seal, Dean."

"No, I didn't"

"And that's why I asked you, do you remember anything?"

Dean tried to remember, he don't want to but he can't. "I…no…"

"Because they said you're already did."

"How?"

"When human spilled someone's blood in hell, that's the first seal. Do they tell you to torture someone?"

"Wait… wait… Who told you this? Am I the only one who doesn't know it? What's going on?"

"Yes. Are you ready for the truth…?"

"Bring it…"

Ruby sigh, "You were just bait, Dean. That's why you only got a year, the night when you left me…that's the time she plans to end the deal right away. All of 'em were just to make you break the first seal. So they can break the other…" His face change, that's why Bobby and Sam asked him, because they already know. Great.

He walks out from the room and slams the door. "Dean, wait!" She calls him.

He goes near to his car, "Aargh! Why?!" he's swearing. Kicks the ground, but that just only make the dirt flew away. He gripped his head, regrets it what he just did. How come he didn't remember? _Why like this? Why me?_

Then the wind blows so strong and there's sounds of a bird flapped it wings. Dean can feel that someone's coming. He turns his head, there's a man walks towards him. Stare him with no expression, brown hair with kind a messy, he wears a suit and a trench coat. "Hello, Dean."

"Who are you?" he asks. Wondering how he knows his name.

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition," the man answers.

"Yeah. Thanks for that," Dean says, mockingly.

"We need to talk, Dean," he says. "Alone."

"Who are you?" Dean asks.

"Castiel," he replies.

"Yeah I figured that much. Do I know you?" Dean asks, glaring at him.

"I'm an angel of the Lord," Castiel replies, looking at Dean.

"Get the hell outta here. There's no such thing."

"Dean, it's okay." Ruby walks out from the room.

"You knew this guy?" He asks and she nods.

"This is your problem, Dean," Castiel says, turning to look at him. "You have no faith." Suddenly light flashes, and Dean can see black wings unfurling from Castiel's back. But they are only shadows, against the motel's wall. When the light is gone, the shadows are gone.

"Well some angel you are," Dean says. "So what are you doing here."

Castiel says, moving forward. "We have work for you."

"And what are you in? This wasn't your true form, right?" Dean asks. "What, some holy tax accountant?"

"This, this is a vessel," Castiel says, gesturing to his long coat and tie.

"You're possessing some poor bastard?"

"He's a devout man, he actually prayed for this," Castiel replied.

"Look pal, I'm not buying what you're selling. So who are you really?" Dean asks.

"I told you," he says.

"Right. And why would an angel – rescue me from Hell?" Dean asks.

"Good things do happen, Dean," Castiel says, walking closer.

"Not in my experience," Dean says.

"What's the matter?" Castiel says, staring at Dean. "You don't think you deserve to be saved?"

"Why did you do it?" Dean says, ignoring Castiel's question.

"Because God commanded it," Castiel replies. "Because we have work for you, Dean." Then he looks at Ruby and she stare him back.

"Sorry, I don't take anything from a stranger."

"No, Dean. He's on the good side." Ruby told him. Dean stare her with question on his face. _That's weird, why she backs this guy up._

"I smell something fishy 'round here…" Dean glares at Ruby, but she didn't say a word, so does Castiel, who just stare him with un-expression look. "Hell yeah…" says Dean. "Ruby, what's going on?"

"C'mon in. We need a place more private." says Ruby. She opens the door, inviting them into the room, Castiel follows her.

"Human, angel and demon...conjoining..." Dean makes a scornful laugh, and he walks in too.

-----tbc----

---------

Yeah, I know I still mixed it with the original. ^_^

BIG BIG apologize for the grammatical errors…!!! X(


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**** :)**

Dean walks through where the black salt was spread all over the floor. It was blown away by the wind when Castiel arrive and it breaks the line that Ruby just made.

Dean closes the door, "Okay, seriously. Who's this guy?" He asks her with a little bit whisper.

"He wasn't just a guy. He already told you, Dean." Ruby sits on a chair.

"Hm..hmm…" he nods, "So, how do you know each other? Why would an angel pull me out anyway? How?"

"Could you please not hitting me with questions? Just a sec?" She replies him.

Dean scratches his hair, "Fine."

"I know it sounds a little bit weird." Ruby begins it.

"A little?" Dean snapped her.

Ruby sighs, "Okay, very weird. I summon an angel, I made a deal and I asked him to bring you back."

Dean makes a twitch, "What...?"

"But, there's one thing."

"Let me guess, you only got ten years?" He smirks at her.

"This ain't joke." Ruby rolled her eyes. "Dean, you got to stop her to break another seals."

"How? What mistake that she made and make the angel wants her?"

"She doesn't belong here." Castiel finally speaks.

"Just that?"

"She wants to make the apocalypse by herself. By waking Lucifer." She replied him.

"So?"

"So they can overpower humans, makes them serve Lucifer." Said Ruby.

Dean raised his eyebrow then he glares at Castiel, "Hey, Buddy. I really appreciate it, but I'm kind a new of this thing… If Lucifer got out, where's God?"

"Humans are created to praise and serves God, but if they don't have faith on God… It's their loss." Says Castiel.

"And we prevent Lilith to raise Lucifer it means we prevent the apocalypse, right?" Dean asks again.

"Yes."

"But God doesn't want it to happen."

"It will happen if God commanded it." This time Castiel put a gaze at him.

"O…kay. Look, Riddler, I'm still puzzled. So, then why God wants me to stop her?"

"Who do you think God did all of these for?" Castiel strikes back.

Dean face look confuse. "Is this a test?"

"I ask you one question now, do you really want it happen, Dean? Everything will vanish. There will be nothing left. There will be no existence."

Dean can't look at him in the eye, so he turns his eyes to Ruby, "Well, I still can't remember a thing. We don't have a proof that I was the one who break it first."

Castiel comes near to him, directly putting his hand on Dean's forehead, gripping his head. That surprises Dean, and he had no chance to dodge him off. Then Dean gasped, shut his eyes, he grunts, looks like what Castiel does is hurting him and Dean falls on his knees. Flashes of memories he had when he was down there came back. Ruby look worried, but she just watched him.

Castiel pull off his hand, Dean falls on the floor. Ruby helps Dean to stand up and carry him sit on the bed. Dean gripped his head, shocked. "That… That's me. I was… Those people…"

"Nasty, huh?" Ruby rubs his back, trying to comfort him. "Welcome to the club."

"Am I gonna remember this forever?" asks Dean, he still look shocked and make a disgusted look on his face.

"It will fade, I promise." Castiel speaks in a cold tone, "We got to move fast."

"And my job is?"

"Lilith is the final seal to break Lucifer free. Makes sure that she's not dead."

"How?"

"Open the devil's gate."

"Are you nuts?" He shouts at Castiel.

"Drag her back into the place when she was out." Ruby explains to him.

"But.. How?"

"That's why you're here now. My job is watching you. She will help you." He stares at Ruby. Then he disappears leaving Dean and Ruby alone in the room.

Dean looks around, and Castiel was not in the room anymore, that man is really gone. "Phew, I wish I could done that, too." He look at Ruby, "Well, that's far from my visual." He begins.

"Yeah…"

"How we're gonna do that? Open the gate. Sam was trying to open it, but he failed."

"We can." Ruby wears her jacket.

"We do?", Dean watches her, then he asks her, "You freaked out. It's way too bizarre. You poured black salt? What's with the hex bag?" she stops for a second when he asks that.

"To hide my tracks." She turns her head, trying not to stare him.

"Don't tell me that you were caught up again…" he's grabs her shoulder, facing her.

"No. Can we not talk 'bout that?" She looks at him and her eyes tell she doesn't want to discuss it, then she look at somewhere else.

"Fine. But I want you to stop doing solo. I don't want her or them to touch you again. What you did is extremely big. You've asked an angel to save me. No wonder they hunt you back." Dean curls his hands around her neck.

"Mm…hmm…" She looks down and nods.

"Thank you." He said, lower his head so he can meet her eyes.

"For what?" she pull up her head.

"For bringing me back."

"I couldn't let you die, Dean."

"Is that mean… I mean a lot for you?"

"Do I have to answer that? After everything I've done?"

He chuckles, "Yeah… I'm sorry. Then I guess it means you're mine." He smiles and kisses her. By the time he said that, Ruby felt something, it makes her happy and she felt funny in her chest. And when she is with Dean she was never felt alone.

"Promise me to never leave me again." She said to him.

"No. I won't. I Promise." He hugs her to convince her.

But Ruby is hiding something, well not really, she was going to tell him about her 'deal' with Castiel. "Dean, I…" Dean's phone is ringing, just exactly at the time when she was going to tell him something.

"Hold on. It's Sam. Yeah, Sammy?"

Disappointment written on her face. _Why Sam? _But Dean didn't see that.

Dean put his phone on his pocket, "I'm sorry. He was just checking, make sure that we're already met. So… What do you wanted to tell me?" he smiles at her.

She stares at him, _he looks good tonight, or is it because I missed him? Do I? _This humanity was too much to take, to feel and she can't deny it. Suddenly she feel doubtful. _I can't. It's not that easy_. _What's going on? _"I mean... We're better hurry." Those words just came out from her mouth.

"Okay. Let's go." He grabs his jacket and wears it, walks out the room, went into his car.

She watches his back from inside the room, "I'm sorry, Dean. I haven't told you everything…" she speaks but Dean didn't hear it because he's already starts the car. Apparently she was not ready to tell him, "If it's over, I will never see you again." She grabs her bag, following him into the car.

On the way to meet Bobby and Sam, Dean still can't believe that he was just met an angel, an angel whose summoned by Ruby. He takes a look at her for a moment, Ruby lean her head to the window, watch the road.

He sighs and watch the road again, _Now, how am I gonna tell Sammy about this. About Castiel and everything?_

------------

------------

They arrived at Bobby's. They told them everything, especially Castiel. About how Ruby was the one behind it.

"What was he like?" Sam asks with curious.

"Like a normal people?" Dean makes a face.

"But they got wings right?"

"Sam, what are you? Five?." Replies Ruby.

Sam shrugs, "Hey, I'm just curious."

"Boys, I don't think this... I still don't buy this." Said Bobby.

"Yeah, I know. Hard to believe." Says Dean.

"Ruby, how many seals to break?" Bobby asks her.

"66 seals, and it could be hundreds of it, it's not easy to find it. And there could be some that she had already break."

"Can we just kill her with the knife? Then everything is done!" Dean drops his body on the chair. "Ruby, bring it. What Cas' said about this."

"There's one."

"What was that?" asks Bobby.

"She got out when the gate was open..."

"Oh, come on…" he whined at her.

"Castiel said, that's the only way." Dean adds it.

"I guess that's the only way. Do we have any option?" asks Ruby to the old man.

"But we don't have the Colt! That's the key to unlock the gate." says Sam.

She takes something from the bag. When she slides it out, all the men in the room got startled, because all of them know what that is.

It's the Colt. Still whole and solid. Sam laughs then stare her with amazement. "The Colt?"

"Well, I'll be damned." Says Bobby.

"Not really. It's a good thing ya know." She grinned.

"Where did you get this? Why didn't you tell me?" Dean took it from her hand. Checking the Colt and if there still any bullet inside it.

"There's nothing there." Says Ruby, "It's harmless now."

"Where did you get this?" Dean asks her again. "Who gave you this?"

"This Colt was being stolen from us. Bella did it. She said she gave it to… Wait, don't tell me… It was you, right?" asks Sam.

"That poor British girl would never escape from the deal. She summon one of her army, she gave it to them, to bargain. And you know what happen next. Lucky us that dumb demon only broke the Colt apart but not vanish it. Then I killed the demon, take the 'damaged' Colt and run. I hide it in a safe place, but it was not easy to put back in shape again. And I can't tell you guys because it was broken into pieces. And Lilith didn't knew it until now."

"Talking 'bout a fugitive for Lilith." Says Bobby.

Dean snakes his hand on her shoulder, "You're good, y'know that?" Ruby glances at him.

"So...?" She asks again for assurance.

Sam putting his hands on his waist, thinking, "We should try that."

Everyone look at each other, then Bobby nod, "Okay. Let's do it."

"Wait, there's another. It's about Sam." She cuts them, holds them from leaving.

"Me?"

"What's with him?" asks Dean pointing at him with his thumb.

"Remember when you told me, when Lilith were trying to attack you, you said she can't harm you. Like you were immune or something?"

"Is that true?" he asks his brother.

Sam raised his shoulder, "Yeah… but that means nothing, right?"

"No. That's because you still got your power."

"What all that psychic crap? That's gone, ever since Yellow-Eyes died," Sam says.

"Not gone. Dormant," Ruby replies. "And not just visions."

"Ruby, I'm not gonna let Sam using that creepy psychic ability 'I can see the future', 'I can see through anything' or 'I can control minds' stuff to the show."

"Dude, I'm not a freak." Sam rolled his eyes.

Dean makes a face, "I know, so don't be."

"Fine. I didn't ask you to use the power, but to 'use' it."

Sam and Dean look at each other again.

"Boys, you must prepare yourself up. We're dealing with something way more bigger than we usual do." Says Bobby.

"Come on Dean, we got to do something." Ruby pulls Dean's arm.

"Huh?"

---------

One night, Sam was waiting alone at the motel, while Dean and Ruby were out, preparing. Bobby was preparing himself too. Sam was browsing with his laptop, waiting for his brother back.

The door slammed, makes him surprised. He stands up, he see two men rushes to him, to attack him. Sam was un-armed, while one man holds his mouth, the other catch his hands and pin it. "Don't scream. Except you wanna be dead again." One of them said to him. "Where's Ruby? Oh, yeah and your brother?"

Sam groans when the man hurt him, "I don't know." He answered.

"Liar. Our people saw her with you this morning. Well, hold that for Lilith."

Then they're taking Sam away.

--------tbc-------

* * *

I'm sorry for the grammatical errors…!!! X( -sob-

Thank you... ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Dean and Ruby got back, but what they find was just the door opens with no Sam inside the room. "Sammy?" He called his brother.

"Her army was here. They're taking him with 'em."

Dean tightened his jaw, "That little.."

"Call Bobby. Now." She cuts him.

"Ruby, are you sure?"

"Yes." She nods.

"Just be careful, okay?"

She grins, "See you later, cowboy." Then she left, makes Dean look worried.

-------

Ruby stands in front of the Devil's Gate. There was no one there, she was alone in the dark abandon cemetery. She heard a sound, but when she looks back a man kick her and makes her fell, "Ooh, that's really fast ya know, to find me. It must be her lucky day. You guys really that in to me?" said Ruby, trying to wake up.

"Shut up. Just wait until she met you." He said with her eyes turn black. And she's right. Someone walks near her. A woman in her 20s, dark blonde curly hair, and her eyes are white. That's Lilith. Not in a child's body.

"Ruby… I always like you because you are my favorite, because you are so weak and pathetic." Says Lilith.

"Got bored with kids?" asks Ruby in sarcastic tone.

Lilith cackles, "No, they were slowing my moves. I like mine for now." Not long, ten of her army is surrounding her, stand by just a few meters behinds them.

Ruby look around at the, "I thought you'd bring all your army."

"I'd love too. But they got busy. You know, breaking the seals?"

"I want to bargain. And I thought if I came here you could take me straight to the pit. I can't run forever…"

She laughs, "Eventually, you've gotta give up... Why? The angel finally dumped you?"

"Shut up and show him." Ruby put a grimace at her. "I know you got him."

Lilith snaps her finger and there was Sam. Dragged by two men. They were pushing Sam away, "There, you got him." She said. Sam falls on the ground then he walk away from her.

Crossing her arm over her chest, she comes near to Ruby, "You've just picked your own death. And I'm very pleased to torture you, again. Still remember, Ruby?"

"I'm sorry. I think I already forgot it."

"What a smug. We'll see about that." When she wants to grabs her arm, Ruby avoids it and attacks her, she slashes her face with a knife, "Bitch!" Lilith's touch her cheek. She pulls her collar jacket and slap Ruby on the face. Ruby try strikes back, but Lilith was too strong. Then Lilith catches her wrist and cast her down. And that time she trips her feet and drop Lilith on the ground.

When her army saw Ruby attack her, they move to protect Lilith. But Dean and Bobby come out, Dean charges them and kill them with the knife-Ruby's knife. While Bobby slows the other down by attacking them with holy water and a dagger made of iron. Dean already killed five of her army, stabbing and cutting their throat while Bobby keeps on attacking them with holy water and anything that can holds them.

Ruby stands up so quick and makes a few steps back, ready if Lilith wants to strike her back. "You're not gonna make it easier, aren't you?" She swings a fist to punch her, but Ruby holds her hands and they begin to wrestle on the ground.

While Lilith still wrestling with Ruby, she doesn't know that Sam was doing something behinds her, he took a bottle then he poured some liquid surrounding Lilith. But before he finishes the line, Sam pulls Ruby off from her.

Lilith tries to throw him with her power but there's nothing happen with Sam, Sam smirk at her than he hit Lilith makes her lose her balance for a while. Then he closes the line so fast. Now, Lilith is inside of the circle, standing not far from in front of the Gate, her face looked a little shock.

She ran to attack Sam, but then she stops. She can't move forward, there's something hold her off. Then she look at the ground, "My…my… Using angel's blood? I thought they don't have any."

"But the host does." Sam raised the bottle. "We know that you're not a regular one."

Dean killed the last army with one stab at the chest.

"You're smart. I forgot that I can't hurt you." She turns her eyes to Dean, "Look who's coming. Apparently, it's not easy to beat you, Dean."

"Yeah, it sucks isn't it?"

Lilith laughs, "You think you're gonna win? Just because I'm trapped it doesn't mean I can be defeated. Why don't you just kill me?" She put her hands on her waist.

Sam finishes pouring black salt in front of the Devil's Gate, and Dean takes out the Colt from his bag, he smirks. "Nah, I got this."

Lilith's eyes got widen when she sees that, "Where did you get it?"

Ruby wipes blood on her lips and grinned at her. "Are you ready to go home?"

"What?"

Dean slid the Colt into the hole to unlock the Gate.

"You wouldn't dare!!"

"Wanna bet?" asks Dean. Until the Colt was completely in with a sound of a 'click', Lilith screams and suddenly Dean was flung over the air and hit his head at some gravestone.

"Dean!" Bobby calls him and Ruby rushes to near him. But Dean was unconscious, lots of blood comes out from his head. Sam begins to panic, "Dean!" he calling Dean, hoping that his brother is alright.

Bobby aims his shot gun to her, but Lilith was already throw him away and hit the ground and he didn't move again. "Bobby! No!" Sam calls the old man.

Then she look at Ruby then she swing her hand and makes Ruby bent on her knees. She tries to move but she can't. She grunts, forcing her body to move but it's useless.

Lilith begins to pant because she has spent a lot of energy to strike them and she makes a grin, "You can block my way, but I still got my power. Like what you said Sammy boy, I wasn't a regular one." Then she holds out her hand towards Sam and suddenly Sam walks and grabs the knife, Ruby's knife.

"What happen?" The knife is on Sam's hand and he walks to near Lilith, "What happen!" Sam asks her again, his body moved by himself, and he's ready to slit Lilith's neck. But Sam fights it, he groans, "What are you doing to me?" Sam yell at her, Lilith puts down her knee on the ground facing Sam.

She laughs, "I forgot, I can't hurt you. But I still can control you, remember our first met? Oh, yeah. By the way, I've already broken it, all the seals. So, make sure you did it well for the final seal." Sam still fights his body to not move by itself. "Now, kill me!" Lilith gave him an order.

Ruby wants to help Sam, Bobby and Dean. She saw Dean, but he didn't move, she doesn't even know he's alive or not. And she can't even stand on her feet. Lilith controls Sam to kill her, to break the final seal, if he did it Lucifer will be free. "No, Sam!" She shouts at him.

"Sam!" Ruby yells at him.

Sam grunts, he still fights it, his hands is shaking. Avoiding his hand from killing her. "I can't!"

Lililth laughs louder, "What are you waiting, Sammy?" while the knifepoint was so close on her neck, ready to meet her skin.

Ruby calls Sam to stop, "Saaaaaaam!!!"

"Aaaaargh…" Sam can't stand it longer. The knife on Sam's hand was just making a little slid.

A hand grabs Sam's arm and drop the knife then he pushes him back until Sam fall not far from Ruby. Surprising Sam and Ruby, both of them just watch because it was Dean who was stopping Sam. Sam catches there's something different on his brother face, like it wasn't him.

Even Lilith got shocked and looks terrified, "You…" She stands up and moves backwards slowly, she can't go anywhere because she's trapped. Dean stares at her, suddenly a flash of lightning came from the sky and hit the ground. And there's fire creep through the bloodlines that trapped Lilith.

Sam helps Ruby to stand up, "What's that?" Sam asks her. Both of them finally free from Lilith.

Ruby smile, "He opens the gate."

"Noooo!" Lilith cried.

Dean put the Colt into the hole. And the Gate began to shaking. Sound of rumbling is fills the area. Then, the Gate is banged open. Wind blows so strong, it infiltrate everything from outside. Sam and Ruby takes cover, they're protecting Bobby too who was still not awaken.

Then she starts to choke, black smoke comes out from her mouth. Lilith holds her neck, black smokes still comes out from her mouth. Dean just stands there and watches Lilith.

After Sam put Bobby in a safer place, Ruby shouts at him, "Come on, we have to close it!" Sam goes straight to the Gate, help Ruby to close it.

The black smoke comes out and floating, the body falls on the ground. Suddenly, the black smoke got sucked into the Gate with a loud of scream. Until all of the black smoke sucked in, Sam and Ruby finally closed the Gate and the wind stop blowing.

"Is it over?" asks Sam.

Ruby looks around, and she only sees ten dead bodies. And she saw Dean and one lifeless body that Lilith possessed. But now she went back to hell. "I think so."

Then she approaches him who was looking at her, she knows there's something wrong with him. The way he stares at her, it's different. "Dean..?" he asks him. His face change, and he collapse, drops his body, but Ruby catches him.

Sam comes to check his brother, "Is he alright?"

"Yeah.. Let's go and finish this." She replies him and Sam takes Bobby who's barely conscious into the car.

--------tbc-------

* * *

I'm terribly sorry for the spell errors…!!! X( -sob-

Thank you. Enjoy... (^_^)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **All the characters known here are not mine.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

All of them are back at Bobby's house, and Dean was the one who gets the worst injured. Bobby was taking care of Dean's wound -three stiches- and he will be all right; just let him gets some rest. When Bobby finished, he told them that it was impossible if someone who got bumped on the head so hard can directly stand on their feet so steady. It gave him one conclusion; someone was in Dean's body.

So, Sam asked Ruby, and she said it was not exactly him who opened the gate, he was like being possessed. But if it were Cas was inside him, she would've known.

Sam sits on a chair next to his brother, waits the unconscious Dean to wakes up. Dean's head folds with bandage, and it's been two hours he still not awakens yet. And finally, Dean opens his eyes. His eyes turn, looking around, exploring the room, and he sees Sam.

"Dean." Sam calls him, looking relieved that his brother was finally awake.

"Where am I?" his voice sounds raspy. He tries to wake up but a flash of pain on his head snapped him, "Nggh…God, I feel like an old man."

"Well, this place belongs to an old man. He's not a doctor, but he got this amazing hands to fix your head." and Dean smiles, "How was it?" asks Sam and helps Dean sits on the bed.

He grunts a little, "Fine. I think." And he remembers about Lilith, "Sam, the Gate!"

"Dude, you did it! It's over now. You kicked her back to Hell!"

Dean frowned, "I did? How? It can't be me, because I remember Lilith threw me like a fuckin' dodge ball... and there's Cas." He stares at Sam with confusion. "He came to me and there's light, I saw him glowing…I dunno… then I blacked out."

"Castiel? Are you sure? Cause I didn't saw him, none of we. Dean, we saw you opened the Gate."

"What? That's bull!"

Sam told him about what happen after he 'passed out, the Gate and Lilith. About the lightning, fire that crept on the bloodlines that used to trap Lilith but mostly about him, who doesn't looked like him that time.

"Wow..., I did that? I wish I could see myself. I beat that bitch down." Dean chuckles then makes a smile of pride and Sam smiles at him too.

"Lilith..." Sam sighs, "She was really pain in the ass."

"Pain in the ass?! Try pain on my nut!" Dean frowns, showing that he hates Lilith, and Sam cackles at him. Then Dean continues, "Sam, you think that was Cas? Using my body?" He asks Sam.

Shaking his head, "I don't know. I asked Ruby but she said it wasn't Cas, and she never saw anything like that. She said, it's way beyond her touch.", Sam shrugs. "Why won't you ask Cas?"

"Should I?" raising his eyebrow. "At least we're going to celebrate this win, okay Sammy? Now, where's Ruby?"

"She was here, but I told her to clean up, because your blood was all over her clothes." Sam tapped Dean's shoulder. "You take some rest, I call her for ya." he walks out and close the door.

Dean stretches his body. He's wondering and memorizing Cas' words at the motel that night. Now Lilith is gone for good, and it was him who opened the Gate. But why he still can't remember about what happened at the Gate. If that was really Cas, then why he helped him?

"You did it, Dean." a voice breaks the silence that makes Dean jumps a little. It came from the corner of the room. A man wears a long trench coat shows himself.

"Geez, Cas! Next time use the door." he touches his head, "Ouch." which still hurts. "Oh yeah… Thanks, … for the blood, it helps a lot." Says Dean.

"I would like to thank you, too. Now, Lilith is now in the right place." Castiel approaches and stands near the bed.

Dean pouted, "Really? Then why I feel like I was doing nothing?"

"You sent Lilith back."

"Did I? Then why I can't remember?" he asks the angel.

"Maybe, because your head still hurts." says Castiel, but Dean catches that Cas looked a little jumpy when he said that.

Dean scoffs, "Cas... Angels are not supposed to lie and that makes you bad at it. Why?"

He pauses, then he continues, "Because you can't die. If you're dead, the deal would be nothing."

"The deal? You mean Ruby's?"

"Yes. Because she belongs to us now."

Dean looks suspicious, "What do you mean? Don't fool me, Cas. You did it, right?"

"...Yes. It was me who helped you."

"Why? Aren't they supposed to be my 'job'?"

"I have a command."

Laughing mockingly, Dean put his legs off the bed, "Right." he stands up slowly, tries to gets his balance. "So, you can do whatever you like, by possessing my body?"

"No, I didn't. Angels are not like demons. There's other than possessing human body. We're not like them..."

"I don't wanna know." Dean comes near to the window, "But it looks the same to me.", he takes a look outside.

"You're almost dead, again. I even can heal you right now."

"Hm..hmm..." glaring at the angel.

"You still don't believe me, do you?"

"No offense, buddy. I think you're expecting too much." Dean doesn't look at him, he seems doesn't care with Castiel.

Suddenly Castiel grabs his arm, "You should show me some respect," it makes Dean gets shock, Castiel goes on. "I dragged you out of Hell. I can throw you back in", he stares at him with a bit of anger on his face.

"Allright… allright.." He pulls his arm and turns his back at Cas. "I'm sorry." Honestly, he felt guilty for saying things like that to him. "Now can you explain about Ruby's deal?"

Castiel didn't answer him, and he hears sound like flapping wings. At that moment he knows that the angel has already gone, and he's alone in the room now.

"Great." He's muttering, "You're not answering my question!"

Then he feels strange, because he realizes that his head didn't hurt anymore, he touches his head and pull of the bandage, no scar or wound, Castiel did healed him. "Thanks, by the way!" he shouts at the angel, thought that he could hear him. This was not the first time he did this, he remembered the day when he was back.

Dean stands in front of a mirror, checking on his head. Wow, Castiel did heal him, he rubbed his forehead. It's hard to believe but it really happens, and Dean shakes his head rapidly to prove it and he feels great, then he hears someone coming from the doorstep.

Dean turns his head to see who is it. It's Ruby, she walks in. "I can see that you're already in shape." Doing her cocky smile and she noticed that his head wasn't folded with bandage anymore, "He was here and he did that to you?"

Smiling at the woman, showing that he's glad to see her, "Yeah, I know... Cas healed me." Dean chuckles and nods at the same time, he rubs his forehead again. Raising his eyebrows, "Amazing, huh?"

She moves closer, puts her arms on his shoulder, "Yeah, I'm starting to like that guy". She kissed him, "And you said we're gonna celebrate this." Dean didn't refuse it; he smirked and kissed her back.

Dean almost forgot with his purpose, so he pulls out slowly. "But we need to talk…" She nods 'okay'. "Cas, he told me. Yeah... It was him, but what bothers me is, he said something about your 'deal'?" Dean goes straight to the query that keeps echoing on his mind.

Her face changed, "What did he said?" Ruby sits on the bed, crossing her leg.

"Not much." he follows her to sit there and gaze at her. "But you can tell the whole thing. Please no more secrets, it's not everyday I got my patience and I hate being the last person to know what's going on."

Biting her lip, she's ready to confess, she knows this time would come anyway. He knows she was trying to hide something, well not really, she was going to tell him but Dean knows it first. She braves herself, and then she finally tells him the truth. About everything, starts from the night when she summoned Cas. The deal that she made with Castiel, to bring Dean back, there was one condition.

"For you, Dean, it was only to send Lilith back, but for me, I have to give myself to Castiel. I'll be no longer a demon anymore and not a human either, I must leave the world." Dean knows what that means. It's the same meaning as dead, even though she doesn't have a soul.

"Why you didn't tell me right away? There's plenty of time we spent since I got back!" he stands up.

"I wasn't ready. I'm sorry..."

"Sorry my ass."

"Hey! Don't you get it? It's not that easy for me to tell you!"

He walks around the room, "Not like this." he whined, "If I had known, maybe we can bargain."

"You can't do that!" she stands up against him.

"Then what? You'll… Gone just like that? That's why I don't believe those things! Demons and angels are the same! They possessed someone, people made deals with 'em. Crap!!!"

"It's different! Look at me, Dean, I'm not even human! My life is far away before your life, I should be dead by now." Her voice got higher. "The good thing is I'm not a demon anymore. I was not supposed to be here, Dean. Just think about Sam, he needs you. He's your family."

"And you didn't think of me? God, you're so selfish!" Dean shouts at her.

"Excuse me? If I didn't do it you'll be rottin' down there. I did all of these for you!" poking his chest.

"But there's a thing called 'bargain'. You should think of it before you did it!"

"Yes, Dean! I know the consequences! _Dammit_, Dean… I don't know what else I can trade."

"Ruby..." gripping his head, feeling depressed.

"My time is coming and there's nothing you can do." She continues.

Wipes down his jaw, Dean are out of words.

She putting hands on her head, then down on her waist, making a long sigh, "I think we need to stop seeing each other." without looking at him.

Dean's mouth hangs open, "No..." he laughs awkwardly, "You're kidding..."

"Yes...we're done, Dean." eyes towards him.

That just breaks his heart, after what they've been through, it end like this. Dean tightens his jaw. "Don't say that."

"Well, I said it." She walks to the door, but Dean catches her arm.

"We're not finished." gazing at her. "This is what you want? Where the fuck is 'I'm scared, Dean'...and 'Don't leave me, Dean'? You said that, you were scared. You need me. I need you. Don't tell me it was all made up!"

"Then tell me why, why the hell you wanna be with me? I'm no one, Dean."

"Because..." He can't, he doesn't know why but he can't tell her the reason.

"I can't hear you." Says Ruby. Dean confuses and he's out of words. He doesn't like being pushed, and he can't stand his emotion.

"I'm sorry! Okay? I'm sorry. You're the one who popped out anywhere you wanted. Sam and I were in our hunting, trying to get off from the deal. My deal! While I'm counting months, weeks and days, dying, stuck with my own death!" Dean pointing his finger down, "Suddenly you came to us, offering favors and infos just like a news live report. Told us to trust you, in fact that you're a dem..." Dean stops, he didn't finish his words. _Dammit._

"What?" she stares at him "Demon? Say it, Dean." He knows she hates it if someone called her 'demon'. "That's just what you think of me, huh?", she gave him a cynical look.

"No, of course not... What d'you want me to do? You've got to trust me!"

"Now you talk about trust?" Groaning in frustration, "I hate you, Dean!"

"Look, I didn't mean it!"

"It's over. We can't do this." raising her hands showing that she gave up.

She pushes him away, but Dean grips her arms tighter. "No!"

"Let go off me!" she yells and shows him her black eyes to warn him. That's the first time he see it, since he killed demon Tammi. It shocked him, and Dean let go off her slowly. She opens the door, "Goodbye, Dean." then she closes the door leaving Dean alone.

He can feel his lips shaking, now regret is all he suffers. He can't avoid her leave and the most horrible part is the way he talked to her, why he's kind a blamed her? His bad temper did that to her, he can't control his rage. Stupid, he was supposed to stay with her, support her or something for her, he can't think right now. He kicks the chair, "Shit!"

--------tbc--------

.

.

.

Okay, please don't hit me or throw me things.... I'm not finish yet. ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **All the characters known here are not mine.

**Chapter 10**

The sunlight slipped behind the window curtain and caught Dean's eyes, forced him to open his eyes. It's already noon, waking up in another cheap motel. Dean sits, his head feels shaky, his mouth tastes bitter, it means he was drunk and it's been a long time since the last time he had it. He remembers about last night when he went to a bar with Sam, celebrating their triumph for preventing the Apocalypse...without Ruby. Sam asked him why she's not coming and Dean said that she doesn't like the crowds.

And the next thing that got into his mind is her, Ruby. She's going to leave and not saying goodbye? Well, she said it, but that time she dumped him. He regrets everything, about the way he talked to her and what he said to her. _Great, just great_. Stretching his body then he goes to the bathroom.

Dean wears his jeans and double pocket shirt then putting his shoes on, "Rise and shine, Sammy." He looks at the sleeping man across his bed and Dean sees a laptop lying next to him. Seemed he was busy with it last night. "Sam." He calls again.

Under the blanket, a man pops out his head. "Mmmh..?" with his sleepy face.

"What time did you sleep? Gotta say, there's something about you and your laptop. I'm hungry. Let's go."

"I can't sleep last night. Go without me." he covers his face with blanket and continues his sleep. "I had to lifted you up last night. You were drunk and noisy..." says Sam under the blanket.

"Aaww, thanks Sammy. I guess I was too excited at the bar."

"Yeah, right."

"Come on, I don't wanna eat alone." he keeps asking Sam to go with him. "Hot apple pie, how's that?"

Groaning, "Why don't you ask Ruby?" now, Sam covers his head with pillow.

It pause him for a moment, because he hasn't told Sam about her. "Okay, I haven't told you." he paused for a moment, searching the right word, "She's not with me anymore, Sammy."

"...." Sam wides out his eyes then he sits, "What? I thought …" he paused, "Why Dean?"

"Don't ask me."

Sam looks at Dean for a moment, "She dumped you, right? That's why she wasn't there last night. Dude, what happened? What did you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, because...you're...Dean?" Sam raised his eyebrows, frowned.

"No! It wasn't like that! Geez..."

"Dean, do you love her?" asked Sam.

Dean didn't answer it, glaring at his brother, making -here we go- look. Sam knew Dean was never like this kind of conversation but his curiosity forced Sam to ask.

He still not answers the question, putting his clothes into his bag, acts like he doesn't hear Sam. And Sam saw Dean turned his eyes away, Sam grinned wickedly.

Dean raises his eyebrows. "What?"

"Oh my God! You do love her."

"I haven't answered it!"

"If you did that, it means yes!"

"Sammy..."

"Since when?"

"Sam..."

"Did she know..."

"Sam!"

"Dean!"

"Hey, I'm the one who always did that!"

"Did what?" Sam raised his eyebrows.

"…Never mind…" Dean scratches his head.

"Dean, I'm not gonna stop until you tell me..."

"Hey, you said you want to keep something for your own. So am I. It's not like I'm gonna tell you the whole thing."

Sam holds out his hands, "Okay." But Sam asks him again, "But, she's special, right?" Sam thought Dean would mad at him, apparently, Dean replies Sam.

"Special...?"

"C'mon, man, you know what I mean. Do I have to spill the details? I know that you care about her." Says Sam. "Dean? With a girl more than one night? Wait... I think it's waaaay more than just one night."

Dean puts a glance at him. "Shut up, Sam."

But Sam continues, "If she means something then why don't you just admit it?"

"To you? Hell, no."

"Not me. Ruby."

Dean's face change a little. Then he says, "Well, I don't need to. She's the one who want it. See ya, Sammy." He stands up and walks out, straightening his jacket.

Sam makes a sigh, drop himself onto bed and get back to sleep again.

When Dean is ready to starts the car engine, he's wondering... He's hoping there's another way to change it, this is sucks. She sacrificed everything to save him, no one would ever do something like that to him, except Sammy, but it's different -Sam is his brother.

Dean doesn't want her to go, off course not. And Sam is right, he saw something different about her not just because she said it. She can understand him, he doesn't know how she does that and it makes him realize that she does mean something.

What she said yesterday, she didn't mean it, he can see it from her eyes, he knows there's reason why she said it. The problem is he doesn't know why she did that.

He called Ruby but she didn't answer the phone. He tried over and over still no answer. Where is she now? She didn't tell him about her last day, but at least he can see her for the last time. Or has she gone already? He begins to panic. He could have asked her even though they were having a fight yesterday and now he feels terrible. Then he remembers one name, Castiel.

He can't think, he just drives, and honestly he doesn't know where he could find the angel...and especially Ruby. Eyes straight ahead, he drives anxiously in a full speed. "Cas! I know you can hear me! I need your help!" shouting, feeling dumb talking to himself, but hoping the angel would heard him.

And he does, Castiel shows himself, he sits on the passenger's seat, "Looking for me?"

This time Dean wasn't that surprised, "Cas. About time." he stops the car. "Where's Ruby?"

"She's not with me if that's bothering you."

"You're not taking her?"

"Eventually… yes."

"Okay... When is this eventually mean?"

"Today."

"WHAT?! You're kidding me!"

"I'm not, Dean." He turns his eyes at him.

Dean felt guilty and pissed at the same time, why he didn't asked Ruby before, about the time, or the day when Castiel would take her. "Why don't you let her go? Lilith's back to her crib, then why she has to go with you?!"

"You mean the deal? I'm sorry, you can't."

"Why? Without her, Lilith maybe still walks free. She helped us and she saved a lot of people, she's hunting with us."

"That's not enough. Ruby wants you alive, but there's something more than that, it's not that easy."

"Why?" he frowned.

"She's a demon, Dean."

"She was a human, Cas."

"Yes, Dean. That's the reason why she must go."

He scoffs, "Not like this, Cas..." he waits him to reply, but he continues, "I tried, y'know, to trust you."

"Off course you have to trust me. If I told you that this was a test, what would you do?"

"Are you mocking me? I had enough tests in my life! That's why I don't have a life! You don't know what I've been fuckin' through. So, screw this holy ass test!" he said to his face." Then he takes a deep breath, "I know you think I'm a jerk, I'm sorry." He goes softer. "Please, is there something that you can do?"

"I can't."

"Fine! Then I'll make a deal with you!"

"You can't make any deal, Dean." he speaks in a cold tone and he disappears again.

"Ugh!" he hits the steer-wheel. "Dammit! I hate it when he does that!"

_That's it? There's nothing I can do?_ He leans his head on the wheel. Knowing that there's nothing he can do, he drives to the motel, with disappointment. But he needs to find her first.

He's back at the motel. Maybe Sam can help him, he runs to the room; which on the ground floor. He was just to enter the room, he can hear her voice, she's here talking with Sam. He decides it to stop and waits behind the door and takes a peep on them.

"So where are you headed?" asks Sam, sitting on his bed, he yawns, can't hide that he's still sleepy.

Ruby stands and leans her back on the wall, "I don't know. Where the dead people go?" she shrugs.

"Sounds easy for you." says Sam.

"What? You want me to cry and lean on your shoulder?"

Sam chuckles, "But if you go, it means you..."

"I know, Sam. It means I would never see Dean again..."

"And you dumped him?" asks Sam and Ruby nods, "What did you said, Ruby?"

"I said to him that we can't do this anymore."

"Why, Ruby?"

"I have my reason."

"What? Better be a good reason."

She closed her eyes and make a long sigh, "The truth is I can't face him. I don't want to say goodbye to him, like lame goodbye or spending the last moments with him. Cause that's depressing." her voice sounds desperate. "That tortures me."

"I can't believe it! That's why you dumped him?" Sam opens his mouth, almost breaking his jaw.

"I don't know, Sam! I don't know… It confuses me. I don't wanna hurt him but I just did... I thought it's gonna be a lot easier for me, but it's not."

Dean smirks, that's why she did that, she didn't mean it. She acts cold just to hide herself, what her true feeling.

He waits for a while, then Dean shows up, he opens the door, and it startles Sam and Ruby.

"Dean…" she makes a cocky grin.

"Where were you? I've been trying to call you."

"Around. And I trashed the phone, I don't need it anymore."

"So... You're leaving and you didn't tell me first?"

"Don't start anything." replies her.

"I'm not. Today's the day, right? That's why you're here."

"Yes." Doing her favorite posture; crossing her arms. "I was just saying goodbye to Sam."

They just stare at each other, makes Sam feels awkward. Dean's thumb pointing at the door behinds him, "Out, now." he gave her an order.

"Okay, Grumpy." Ruby walks passing him.

Sam was just about to ask but Dean ignores him. Dean walks behind her, and he closes the door, "C'mon, Ruby. This is not you." He begins.

"Apparently yes." she smirks, "Surprised?"

"Ruby..." he scoffed at her.

"I'm done. Gotta bounce. I'm here for Sam, but then you're here, so...bye again, Dean." She turns to leave him.

But Dean grabs her arm, "Knock it off."

She pulls her arm, but Dean won't let go. "Dean." She warns him and fights to let go off his hands, "Dean, let me go!!!"

"I said knock it off!" shouting at her, then pushing and pinning her onto the wall, straightly expands the knife over her neck. Her own knife.

"What the hell..." she's panting, sticking her head on the wall.

Dean presses the knife on her throat. "You heard what I said."

Sam opens the door because he hears a bump, and found Dean and Ruby with a knife on her neck. "Dean?!" shocked when he's looking at them.

"Back off, Sam!" he warns him.

Sam's face looks confuse, "What's going on, Dean?"

"I want to kill her...with this knife." he stares at her, Ruby stares him back and she's in a bit shock.

"What?!" Sam moves forward to near his brother.

"Sam, BACK OFF!" now he yells at Sam but still gazing at her, and Sam stops.

"So..Now you want to kill me?" asks her, looking conceited.

"Ruby... I already said knock it off!" he pressed the knife harder on her neck and made Ruby gasped.

"Dean... Calm down." says Sam.

"You calm down!" now he's eyeing Sam, with the knife on his hand still sticking on her throat. "I don't give a fuck with her deal!" then gazing at Ruby again, "You said there's nothing I can do about this deal. I guess you're wrong, baby. Cause I'm going to kill you by myself!!"

"You must be hated me like Hell." she grinned. "Come on… Do you think that I didn't know it? You hate me because of who I am. I bet you stick with me was just to make your job a lot easier. Aren't you, Dean?"

He twitched, "I'd never..."

"Right... You won't trust me. I'm a demon, and demon lied. Didn't ring a bell to you, huh? I heard it when you were talking with Sam. Remember Wisconsin?"

It's true when he said demon lied and Dean, is a man who will never trust a demon. And they have planned to use her –at first, but they didn't and she should understand that.

He scoffs, "So, that what was all about? Really? Come on Ruby, you know it. We've been through this before. So, stop denying and acting like I didn't mean anything for you!!"

Sam are feeling guilty, cause he was the one who got the idea, "Ruby, I'm sorry, but it was my idea, not Dean."

"Now, stop making excuses!" Dean shouted at her.

Staring at her eyes, waiting her to talk... But Ruby turns her eyes to somewhere else, she didn't say anything, she doesn't want to stare him, she can't.

Suddenly, Dean takes the knife out, and set Ruby free. "Okay…" he moves backward still holding the knife. It confused her why suddenly he pulled the knife off from her. Then he hasty puts the knife over his own neck. "Then I have to kill myself then."

And that startles Ruby.

"Dean!" Sam moves to stop him.

"Don't move! Or I slit my throat!" He threatens them.

"Dean, are you crazy? Have you lost your mind?" Sam whined at his brother.

"Maybe I am! I don't care and I had enough of this shit! Demons, angels, they're all the same!" he gazes at her who's starting look worry, Sam gets panic. Grinning at her, "Well... See you in another life…" He begins to scrapes his neck with the knife.

"Dean, NO!" Sam rushes to him, but Dean has already made a tiny scratch and the blood comes out from his neck.

But Ruby is faster than Sam and snatches the knife from Dean, makes him hit the wall and drops the knife. She pulls his jacket and puts his face so close to her. And there it is, she drops a tear.

"Look! I made that deal because I can't... I don't want you dead! I don't want you becoming like me! And I've never want this happen, Dean! I've never wish that I would never see you again!" then she dropped another tear.

Dean shocked and relieved with what just she said, and blood are falling down from his neck, actually it's not that deep, and he was just trying to bluff her. "Ruby, I... Maybe I can.."

She shakes her head, showing him that it was a dead end. She can't run from her deal. "If you break it, you'll die again. And I don't want that happen." She let go his jacket.

"Ruby, why... You know you can tell me the whole thing..."

"I know ...but I can't. I know I'm not human, but this is too hard for me. It's hurting me, not to see you anymore." Grasping her chest, "I've done bad things on my past, Dean. I want to change, that's why I want to help people like you, with you. Cause that's the only thing I can do..." She wipes her eyes and cheek. "You're back and got your second chance, you deserved it. You saved lots of people and you have a brother, who loves you and needs you... Who would die for you? But me?" she scoffs; shaking her head.

He saw her cry for the first time, even though she's not sobbing, he knows that she's hurt. He doesn't know what to say, he just staring at Ruby, speechless.

"Dean, you are my second chance, you are the only one I got in this world, and you make me feel, not being a cold-heartless bitch, you make me like… human again. But I can't be like this forever." pursing her lips, looking at the sky, avoiding her tears to falls again. "Think about this girl I'm riding, she's sick... for years, she spent almost her entire life on bed, that's why I found her in some hospital. She's still here, inside of me, and she's dying, I've told you that before."

"Dean." Sam approaches to him, "I know.. I didn't mean to intervene, but she's right. Ruby's suffering for centuries and maybe this is the best for her. Think about the girl." Sam is trying to convince his brother.

"But not like this." Dean says in whimpering tone. "Oh, come on!" he shouts.

"Dean, cut it out. Just think about her."

"It's easy for you to say, Sam! You know nothing; you're not in my situation!"

"What's the matter with you, huh?" Sam grabs his shoulder.

"Why, Sam? Why I cannot be selfish?! We never live our life, our 'normal' life. We're just a bunch of crazy people! We raised our own hell, Sam! And in the middle of finally I found someone, who really sees me, who fits me... " Dean points his own chest. "Then you're gonna let her go away in front of you? Ugh! Don't you know that feeling?" he grips his head.

Sam's eyes saying 'I know' to him, of course he knows it, "I wish there's something we can do. I'm not saying it's easy. But this is far from our reach, man. She did all of these for you. That's huge. She's..."

"Dammit, Sam!!!" Dean cuts him, "I know… I fuckin' know it…", then he turns his head to look at her, standing behind Sam, staring at Dean. "I just... I..."

"I know she means a lot to you. I'm happy seeing both of you together. I do. But you didn't think that she's gonna be stuck like this forever, right?"

Sam is right; she hates it when people called her 'demon', because that's what she hates the most. Lilith turned her into a demon. And the girl's body are not gonna hold on forever too. But Ruby, she fits the body too well, like it was her own body.

He puts his hand on his waist, thinking for a while, and then throws his hand through the air, "Fine!"

At the same time she can feel that Castiel is coming, and she can feel her body's shuddering, she scared, because this is the last moment she'll have and she will never gonna see him, forever...

"We must go now." Castiel appears, ready to take her.

Ruby nods at the angel, "Well, this is it." then she's saying goodbye to Sam, gave him a farewell hug, after that she walks come to near Dean. Sam moves back and stands near the door.

Scratching his head, "You can't run, eh? I told you they're the same." Dean glares at Castiel.

She did the same glare like him, "I guess you're right."

"You're okay?" asks Dean awkwardly.

"I think you're the one who needs help." She takes a look at the wound on his neck with her hand.

Dean hissed when she does that, "Yeah.."

Ruby touches his face, then she tips her toe so she can kiss him on the cheek. Dean frowned and closed his eyes at the same time when she does that.

"Take care..." she said while she's stroking his cheek, Dean is staring at her eyes, a pair of beautiful blue eyes that he always loved.

She stares at him back but just a few seconds, Ruby turns and walks to Castiel. Dean just standing there, it's okay if Dean didn't say anything. Maybe it had to be like this. She pulls her lips trying to smile, but actually she was holding herself not to cry.

_That's it? Just like that? Come on, Dean. Say or do something, don't just stand here and watched_, he said to himself, tighten his fist. "Wait." says Dean. She stops, "I haven't answered your question."

She knows what question he means, "... You don't need to. It doesn't matter." replies her without looking at Dean.

"But I want to."

She raises her eyebrows to Castiel, and the angel nods telling it's 'okay'. She turns her body against him and waits for him to talk, they're standing opposites.

"You're different, Ruby, just like you said. Not just because you remember what was like being human or you were human once. I saw you want to help people, and you did it sincerely. You never gave up. You helped us and take care of Sammy when I'm gone, because you know I don't want bad things happen to Sam. You're keeping my words, Ruby, because no demons would ever do that. And you brought me back, and took all the risks for me."

Then he continues, "When you told me that you remember what it's like... that night, seemed like you knew me. I mean, we were strangers before, different in all the way but had one thing in common. And you came to me, because you were afraid that I would become like you... I thought you're just one of who was on top of the list to ganked Lilith, but you're not." Ruby stares at him, still listening to him. "And I don't need other reason why I wanna be with you."

"... Why?" She bites her lip, she can feel her lips are shaking.

"... Because... I feel safe when I'm with you, it's nice to be with you, I'm happy when I'm with you...and...and..." Dean tightens his jaw "…I love you, Ruby."

She knows that her eyes are covered with tears. Pursing her lips, holding herself to not drop any tears again but she can't stand it any longer. Dean rushes to hold her and she fell on his arms. "I love you too, Dean." she whispers to his ear and let herself cry.

"I'm sorry, baby...." he stroked her hair to comfort her, then kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry."

Not far Sam watches them and smile, looking relieved.

"I'm scared... of this moment when I had to leave you." She hugs him tight.

"Ssshh... I'm here, I'm still here...we still got time. You'll be okay, I promise. If I could change it, I'd never let you go. I won't."

Dean holds her face, he pulls up her head towards him. Then Dean presses his lips on her, gently, one hand curled her back and the other holding her neck. This is strange, because every time they kissed, his heart beat faster and it tasted so good and sweet. But why it feels agonizing right now. He'll miss everything about her, her eyes when she was looking at him, or the way she stared him, her voice, her smile... everything. Ruby knows he drops a tear, and so does she. Their last kiss may not be last long but they make it everlasting.

Castiel wants to break them, but Sam stops him, "You're not in a hurry, right?" Castiel nods then turns his eyes to somewhere.

When they're pulling away, Dean stares at her. "Y'know, I'm not good at words." He smirks.

"Really? But it wasn't that hard... was it?" She wipes her tear, while Dean strokes her hair again.

"You could have just hated me for being an asshole-jerk."

"You just said that you're a jerk?" she asks, Dean glared and raised his eyebrows, "How could I hate him if I love that jerk?"

Dean chuckles, "You know... My dad fell in love with my mother, at the first sight and it grew stronger and it never changed until he passed away. Once I asked him why he loved my mother, and he said 'sometimes you don't need reasons to love someone. You just look at her eyes… so deep and you know it.'… I don't buy that kind of stuff. Off course it sounds cliché to me... Lame, yeah. But apparently it's true. And it happened to me, Ruby."

She smiles again, "I'll miss you, Dean Winchester... And thank you... for everything."

"No, thank you." replies Dean. "I'll never forget you , Ruby." They're staring at each other, blue meets green for the last time. Then Dean kissed her again, then slowly they break away.

She walks to Castiel then stands next to him. She waves at Sam and he replies her.

Dean knew, from the way she looked at him was heartbreaking. Her tears are keep falling on her cheeks, even though she's trying to wipe it, her lips are shaking and there's nothing she can do but looking at him and so does Dean. Castiel looks at the boys showing that he's ready to take her.

_This is it_, says Dean on his mind. His heart are pounding, he's not sure if he can get through this, but he's got to, as a man, he must be strong, for her. Because if he goes nuts (and if he could he will), but he didn't cause it only makes her more sad.

After she's leaving, everything would never be the same again. There will be no Ruby in his life.

Then he hears the thunder are rumbling, Dean turns his eyes up and see that the sky are getting dark, he can see lightning are showing between the clouds. He's back to look at Ruby again, worried, something's bad are coming, he knows it, and he can feel it. She looks confuse seeing him like that.

"Wait…something is not right." Says Dean, Castiel were looking at the sky, too.

"What?" asked Sam.

"Cas?!" Dean called him. He stares at the angel, who's looking stun.

"Castiel? Dean, what's going on?" she begins to panic.

When he saw a flash of lightning, he knew it, he ran to her, shouting her name, "RUBY!!!"

Before she could see what Dean just saw, a blast of thunder are coming over her -in front of his eyes, and Dean can hear that she's screaming when it got her, then everything went white, blinded Sam and Dean for a moment.

What the hell?!

When the light was out, she has already gone, only Castiel who was still standing on the same spot. "Why are you still here?" Dean's eyes are sweeping the area, "Where is she? WHERE IS SHE?!!" he yelled.

"I believe she went to the place where she should have been."

Dean grabs Castiel's collar. "What was that?! Did you send her back?! What did you do!!!"

"No, and it wasn't me, Dean." replied Castiel.

"You lied, you said you're the one who take her!" Dean pulled and strengthen Cas' collar harder.

"Apparently there was a conversion." Castiel said in a cold tone.

"So what was it? Was it the higher power? Was it God?" Dean said it sarcastically.

"Dean, no." says Sam while he's holding his arm and pulling him back, afraid that Dean would do something to Castiel.

"Let me go, Sam!" he pushed Sam.

"I'll see both of you later." Then the wind blows stronger, blown the dust away, made both Sam and Dean covered their eyes. And when the wind stopped blowing, and at that moment he knew that Castiel has gone, leaving the boys alone.

"CASTIEL!" he screamed louder, "WAAIT, YOU SONOFABITCH!!"

"Dean…" called Sam. "There's nothing you can do, man."

Dean's panting, gripping his head. "Dammit." But Cas has confirmed it wasn't him, but the way she was taken was terrible. The thunder, picture when it got her and the voice of her screaming are echoing on his mind, where did she go? Is she okay? Is she hurt? Questions are filling his head now.

Sam watched his brother, he waited for a while until he made the first move. But he didn't, he just standing there. "Dean…" Sam called his brother.

"Wh... Where is she? Where did they take her, Sam? Don't tell me she went to the pit."

"I don't know, Dean. I... I'm sorry it turned out like this. But I'm sure that she's not down there." Didn't know from where Sam got the faith. "Maybe it was real the higher power. Maybe she went to…um.."

"Where, Sam?! We saw that thunder got her, and you said I just need to trust Cas?!"

"But there was no proof if she did go to the pit! There is no smoke or any sign of it!" says Sam, "Look. I don't think Cas was lying."

He still didn't look at Sam, he still watching at the same spot where she was taken.

"Dean?" asked Sam carefully.

Rubbing his face, he's finally turning his head towards Sam, "S'okay, Sam."

Sam got a bit shocked when he said that 'is okay'? A moment ago he was cursing then suddenly Dean becomes so...serene? "You're okay?"

"No. Hell no! Definitely not okay!" he's scratching his head. "She's gone, Sam! You saw that!! And I don't even know where she's...she's gone?!"

"So, what are you gonna do?" Sam asked him.

Dean makes a long sigh, "What am I gonna do, now? I don't know, Sam… Dammit!"

"I'm sorry, Dean." Sam is looking sad staring at his brother.

"I know we'll still hunting, that's our life, isn't? We're cursed, Sam. Our life is cursed. We're not normal, I should've never thought of that. Ever."

Sam narrows his eyes, "No."

"What?"

"I mean, we may have that thought. I think that's what makes us normal."

Dean slips his hands into his jacket, "Maybe you're right." staring at his brother, "Let's just get the hell out from here." Dean walks into the room. "I hate this place."

Sam knew that Dean are practically wounded with her leaving, especially with the way she's gone, but Sam believes Dean will manage, well... cause he's Dean. And Sam swears, he would do anything to cheer him up.

Then Sam follows him and takes the knife on the floor before he enters the motel room.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-----tbc---

.

.

Yeah... I know I'm a sucker. It's getting harder than I thought... Please don't hate me...

PS: I haven't changed the status yet. :D


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Supernatural are not mine... but Kripke's.

**Chapter 11 **

Dean is trying to get rid of the memory out of his mind. He still got the picture perfectly clear, every detail, and every word. He never thought it would end like this, he thought she would go...peacefully. He thought he would have some good memory of her when she was leaving, even though he had to let her go. They had their last kiss and everything, then why she had to go like that. It was so unfair. Because for Dean Ruby deserves more than what he already had.

Dean went to the Crossroad demon, to make sure for himself. Sam said that's unnecessary, because Cas already said that Ruby is not back to the pit. But Dean won't listen.

He summoned a crossroad demon, a girl wore black dress with red eyes showed up. Dean threatened her with the Colt, asked her where Ruby was or he will shoot her.

That was useless.

She knew that the Colt is got no bullets, and he was aiming with an empty gun.

"I'm not scared with that useless toy." She stared him, "Ya know, Dean. We…the Hell citizen, got this loathing to you. At first, we really liked you...and thanked you," she rolled her eyes, "But who knew the starter would ruined everything."

"Shut your pie hole, just tell me, I wanna know where is Ruby? She's not there, right?"

"Sorry, I can't help ypu, Dean. I lost my backpack and I can't find my friend Boots." she teased him, with hands lean on her hips.

"Just tell me where she is, bitch!"

She scoffed, "I'm wasting my time here." She turned her body.

"Wait!," He grabbed the knife and quickly strangled the demon, and stabbed her.

He should've not killed the demon, he just pissed.

* * *

Dean thought about it, when he decided to get over her, so many times he tried to forget about it, but he can't. It was not that easy. He always saw her face everywhere. And because they hunt demons, even though Lilith is gone, demons are still everywhere. And there's a problem. Every time they were dealing with demons, they always said to him that Ruby is actually down there.

_"She's screaming down there! She's calling your name, Dean!" _

"_She's crying for help from you!"_

"_Lilith is enjoying her time torturing her!" _

Dean believed in them and he became unsteady, it always almost got him killed, even though Sam convinced him that she's not at the pit.

They were back from hunting, and this time Dean got injured pretty bad. It was like the rarest incident that someone like Dean would get hurt easily. Dean's leg is bleeding, right on his right thigh near at his knee, he's leaning on Sam's shoulder, and Sam's carrying him in to the motel room, putting his big brother to lie down on the bed.

"What the Hell, Dean? You can just blow his head off or stab it with the knife! You almost get killed by a common demon!" Sam takes the first aid kit box.

"I got distracted. People screwed up sometimes." He hissed.

Sam helps Dean patching his wound, "If this because of Ruby..."

"No! It wasn't because of her!" he cuts Sam. He grunted, held the pain when Sam finished taking care of his leg.

"Then what the fuck is going on with you?" asked Sam. "It wasn't the first time!"

"I DON'T KNOW! Okay?" he shouted at him. "I don't know, Sammy…"

"You know what? I think you better back off for a while, I can do it by myself." He said without looking at Dean while he's washing his hands.

"What? What do you mean?"

"I think you better take some day off, no hunting-saving people things, you can go to Bobby's." Says Sam, "After all, your leg is hurt. You can't go anywhere."

"What the Hell? Who are you telling me what to do?"

"I'm your brother."

"Well, I'm the older brother."

"Oh yeah? Because you're always right. Right?"

"Yes."

"Then tell me why the hell you screwed up everything there? It was only one little-easy-to-kill demon, Dean!"

"Oh, come on! You pissed off and then you put me into this? What a bitch!"

"And you're a jerk!" Sam pulls his phone out, "I'm calling Bobby to pick you up."

"Sam!" called Dean, while Sam dials his phone, "Sam!" but his little brother still won't listen to him, "Alright! Alright!" Dean scoffed, "You're right!"

Sighing then pursing his lips, Sam puts this phone on the table and sits across the bed towards Dean. "Why, Dean? This is not like you, so not like you. I know you can handle it, because you are...Dean."

"Maybe not this time, Sam." Dean leans his head on the pillow. "Maybe I'm sick and tired of this job, of what we're doing. We used to deal with monsters, demons and everything what's in the dark." He sighs, "How many years we're doing this, Sam? Continuing Dad's job, don't have normal life. I should've never pulled you into this job again, you're supposed to go to college, friends, and Jess…"

"Oh, crap! You're the one who said that we're cursed. You can't have everything you want!" Sam stands up.

"I know... I know..."

"Dean…"

"Maybe I'm not supposed to have someone. I'm a jinx of my own personal life." He rubs his eyes.

"No, Dean. It wasn't that." Sam stares at him, "I think it's just because of Ruby. You're making excuses, Dean. Cas already told you before!" Just the exact time Dean heard the angel's name Dean scoffed and muttered 'not again'.

"Yeah, right. All I gotta do is trust the angel. Why? Because they work for God or they got those pretty wings and halos?", Dean rolled his eyes away. "Ya know, Sammy, you are so naïve, that's why you always buy this shit from them. Was it because mom told us that the angels are protecting us? Come on!"

"But this shit fucked you." Sam strikes him back.

"I did not!" he's making a higher tone. "The problem is I can't… I just…" Dean stops, he's out of words.

"What?" asked Sam, but it sounded more like shouting.

"I don't know." He turns his head and makes himself comfortable then closes his eyes.

"Dean…" Sam's calling him, he knows that Dean's trying to avoid him.

"I'm tired." Dean takes a pillow and covers his face with it, "I'm going to sleep."

Sam scoffed, "I can see what's going on with you Dean. You're angry, feeling guilty of Ruby, you loved her, and she's gone, because of you, for you. You wished that she'd never leave, you just hate the fact that she made a deal for you and you knew that the deal ain't free. There's no one else that you can accuse, Dean, not even Castiel. You just don't have the faith that she's not at the pit."

Dean's pretending to sleep and not listening to Sam. He sighs and walks to the door and leaving Dean alone.

Actually, Sam is right.

He's angry, mad at something that he couldn't, and Castiel are the only one who gave her the deal and he's the one who still around, and he was there when it happened. He can't save the girl he loved, or she has already been saved?

And Dean wishes that he could blame Castiel, but he can't and he must not, because that was not Castiel's fault. Ruby made that deal for him, and Castiel was just doing his job, so, he can't put all the blame to Castiel.

* * *

It was a cold night, Sam has already snuggling behind his blanket, snoring. But not for Dean. After changing positions several times but still didn't make him sleep, Dean went outside. And it was just another night of his sleeping disorder.

Sitting on top of the hood of his Impala, drinking beer, didn't know how much bottles that he drank, maybe two and he knew all the liquid inside of him are not giving warmth for his body.

But this time he needs a moment to be alone.

He rubbed his face. He watched a piece of paper flew in front of him. Slowly the wind blows stronger, and he can feel the cool breeze from the back of his neck.

He knew it.

"Come out. I won't bite." says Dean while turning his head.

A man wears a long trench coat shows himself from the dark, "Hello, Dean."

"What are you doing here, Cas?"

"I just want to see you."

"Now you see me." says Dean as he wide out his arms then drinks again.

Castiel nods and looks around, like doing some inspection. Dean watches him, Castiel just standing there, looking at him, didn't say a word and he hates this silence of awkwardness. "You can join me here." says Dean.

The angel seemed a little surprised when Dean asked him to join him. Then he walks to him, following Dean sitting on the hood, but his long trench coat got him a little trouble and when he did it. When he's sitting next to Dean, he sighs, signing that he finally made it, almost makes Dean laughs but he covers it by drinking his beer again, it's funny seeing an angel attempted to act like human.

"Drink?" he offered him. Cas didn't take it, he just watched the bottle on Dean's hand, "Right, angels don't drink." and Dean drinks again.

"Dean... Why you were saying you won't bite me?"

"Oh... It was some kind of..." He stops, "Never mind, it was nothing."

"On the first time I met her, she said those words too."

"Who?"

But Castiel already gave him another question. "Dean, are you mad at me?" turning his head to face him.

Dean clears his throat. "Who said that?" he drinks again.

"It's because of Ruby, am I right?" Dean almost spilled his beer when Castiel mentioned her name. Castiel continues, "She made a deal for you."

Dean wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"You loved Ruby so much and she loved you, too. Both of you had connection. That day I saw her crying, she looked so sad. I never thought a demon could have feelings like human."

"She's different." He's starting to feel uncomfortable with this conversation. "Could you please, don't talk about her?" He said it with gap in every word.

"Why, Dean?"

"I don't want to hear her name."

"But I thought you loved her." Castiel confused.

"Why don't you just tell me exactly why the hell you're here?"

"I just wanted to see you."

"Then why don't you just watched me from up there, I bet you had your favorite spot." Dean is pointing at the sky.

"And I want to apologize."

"For what?"

"It seems that you're mad at me."

"I did not." his tone gets higher.

"Human. They always search someone to blame, even there's no one else to blame."

"Whoa...wait. Did you just mock me? That's my kind you're talking about! Sorry, if we're not perfect like you, winged people."

"No offense. But that's what I learned about human."

"Oh, now you're a human expertise." says Dean with sarcastic tone.

"I want to know, how come you, Dean, love someone like Ruby?"

"Why you wanna know?"

"And you're sad, because of her." said Castiel again.

"Hey. If you wanna ask something, that's okay. But not about her, anything but her, except you can bring her back."

"I can't bring her back, I'm not allowed..."

"Well, I don't care!" he frowned, "Do you think I accept this? Do you think I know that she's okay? Can you tell me that she's okay? That she's not back to the pit?"

"Yes and you just need to have faith..."

"Proof it."

"I'm sorry, I can't."

"Did you know that I'm hoping… wishing, don't know how, that she will be back?"

"Dean, you prayed?"

Dean scoffed again and then slowly he's off the hood. "Whatever, I'm done here."

Castiel follows him, "Wait, I was just asking, was that bad? Dean, Ruby…"

"I told you, don't talk about her!" he cuts Castiel. "You promised me that you'll walk her, with you. Then suddenly that lightning came and she just vanished in front of my eyes and you said you got nothing to do about it? You're not off the hook, Cas! I saw that lightning, Sam said it was just like when it ganked Lilith! How can I'd have faith with that? And I even still can hear her screaming in my head! You think by dropping your ass here and having this chit-chat with me would make everything's okay? It's not like 'I'm sorry', 'that's fine' and then we're buddies. For the last time, don't teach me about faith. You know nothing about me!" he yelled.

"Dean, why don't you just admit that you're angry? That you're mad at me? I already told you, there was a conversion, unfortunately there's nothing I can do. It's beyond my range, and I mustn't disobey."

Dean didn't say anything, he's looking at somewhere else, and because he knew the angel is right.

"I'm terribly sorry, if there's anything I can do to help, I'll do it for you. You have my words." Castiel puts his hand on Dean's shoulder.

Making a long sigh, Dean starts to walk, then stops. "Look, I'm sorry." Suddenly he smirks, "But you know what? I think I'll just get over it. For real. Just like I said before, I should've never had that thought. Ever. There is no hope, no higher power crap, there's no such thing. I'm sick and tired of this, and I gotta stop." He opens the door. "Thanks."

Castiel looked a bit shocked, "No, Dean." He's looking at Dean with pity. "Dean." Castiel called him again. But Dean are already entered the room leaving the angel with confusion written on his face.

Dean is lying on his bed again. Dean knew that he wasn't being nice with Castiel, again. He should've not done that. He pissed off because he was in the middle of trying to over her, but Castiel came and saying her name again, as matter affect he talked about it.

But from tonight, he promised to stop blaming the angel again.

Dean looks at his brother, who's sleeping like a dead man.

Dean takes his cell-phone from his jacket, he opens the image gallery menu, browsing name of files until he selects at a file named 'Ruby". He stares at it for a moment. He's staring at a picture of Ruby. She didn't look at the camera, because it was a snap shot photo. He smiles. He remembered when he took this picture.

Sam, Dean and Ruby was at the bar, they were drinking and laughing together, having a great like normal people time after they finished hunting and went straight to the bar. He remembers this moment is when Sam told her about how silly of them when they were kids and she really laughed at it. That night she looked so perfect, so, without her permission and she didn't know what Dean was doing, Dean took a picture of her with his camera phone. The moment was just right.

He hits the 'option' menu, and he selects it.

[Are you sure you want to delete the image 'Ruby'?]

Funny, he felt like his phone was actually asked him.

All of this time Sam was right, and he was over-reacting, he was denying. He must go on with his life. He needs to make peace with himself.

He holds his phone tighter,

*beep*

then he puts it under his pillow right away. Gazing at the dark empty ceiling, so long, then he swallows hard and there he goes, "Goodbye, Ruby." Then he closes his eyes.

Dean wished he could erase the memories just like when he pushed the button of his phone, he wished it could be that easy. She may not a human, not perfect but he knew that she's a perfect match for him, and he still loves her, because Ruby is the best thing in his life.

* * *

Yesterday they have finished hunting for werewolves and today, they're having their break time before carry on their next journey for another hunt.

The younger Winchester yawns, "Hey, you got nothing to do, why don't you buy something for breakfast? It's your turn." said Sam while he's stretching his body.

"Okay." Dean takes his bag on the bed, searching for a clean shirt to wear. "Pack your stuff. After that we're leaving." then he puts on his shirt.

"I'm going to take a shower." Then Sam goes into the bathroom.

When Dean is in the middle of packing, and he turns his body, he jumps. "Geez!"

"You're leaving?" Castiel are already there, standing near the window.

"Stop doing that!" he grabs his jacket, "Yes, we're leaving. We're done here. What is it this time? You want to check me in? Cause I'm about to checking out." He smirks.

"No." Castiel replied. "I just want to say that you're wrong."

"Sorry?"

"You just need to have a little faith about her and I know you have it."

"Are you giving me some free speech again?" he zipped his bag. "Sorry buddy, I told you I had enough and I'm not into some election, I'm a neutral."

"You'll find out and in the end you got to trust me and you will." Castiel looks serious.

"What?" he turned his face to Castiel. But Castiel has already gone. "Great." Dean muttered, turning his eyes. Suddenly Castiel came to him saying that he was wrong, what was that supposed to mean? Did Castiel was talking about…?

_Could it be…?_

Dean tries to calm down, he takes a long breathe.

_Nah._

He finished packing, while Sam was still in the bathroom. He takes the car keys and leave.

…

Dean goes back to the motel, with food, carrying a paper bag and two cups of coffee for him and Sammy. He put them on the passenger seat and starts the car. Not long, is phone is ringing, it's Bobby.

"Dean, you guys are still in Maryland?"

"Yeah, we're just about to leave, we're done here. Why?"

"There's something I need to tell you, but it's..." Bobby's voice sounds doubtful.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, um... It's just a.. How am I gonna say it?" he's muttering.

"Bobby?"

"I should have told you before, cause I don't know how you're gonna trust me. Well...this is it."

"What is it?"

"She was here, Dean. I almost couldn't trust my own eyes. But I think it's really her."

"Who, Bobby?"

"Dean... It's Ruby."

His heart stopped, it can't be. Every time he convinced himself to over her, people saying her name.

"I'm sorry. Who?" he raised his right eyebrow.

"It's Ruby…Ruby!"

He laughed, "No way."

"Yes way." Bobby replied.

Dean paused for a moment, "Bobby, are you sure?"

"Damn right."

"How did... What was she doing at your house?"

"She's heading to your spot now."

"What?" He paused for a moment, "Bobby, I don't think... Really? She looked like Ruby?"

"What the Hell? You don't trust me? Like this was some kind of a joke?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." Dean chuckles.

"If you don't trust me, just wait until you see it by yourself! Idjit!" Bobby hung up the phone.

"Hello?" Dean frowned and put his phone back to his pocket. Looks like Bobby was not in the mood. Actually, he's panic right now, not that literally panic, but his head are spinning right now.

_What the...?_

When he walks and he finds the motel room's door are a little bit open, Sammy is talking with someone, then he stops at the window to takes a peep first.

He can't see it clearly behind the curtain, all he knows that Sam is talking with a girl, she's standing in front of Sam, so he couldn't see her face, all he saw that the girl had a long blonde hair.

His heart is pounding. "Ruby?"

_Is it her? She's here? Maybe she's back! Castiel brings her back!_

He slammed the door, "RUBY?"

She turns her head.

"Dean." She smiles at him.

_Dammit._

"What did you just call me?" she asked.

"Umm.." Dean clears his throat. "Hi, Jo." Scratching his head and put all the food he bought on the table. Sam pursed his lips, looking at Dean and smiled awkwardly, because he just called Jo with 'Ruby'. So Dean must say something, but he's out of words, until Sam grabs it,

"Coffee?" Sam grins, offers her a coffee.

Apparently, Jo is on her way to go home and she knew that Sam and Dean are in town, so she's stopping by to meet the boys. Almost shocked them, they thought she was ran away again from Ellen, but she wasn't. After having a family reunion, she wants to continue her ride to the Road House, Sam and Dean accompanies her to the car.

When Sam opens the car for her, she asks, "Sam, who's Ruby?"

Sam paused for a moment, because he knew that Jo had a crush on Dean, he's searching the right answer but he says, "No one." He smiled and tapped her shoulder, "Drive safely."

"It was someone that Dean loved, right?" she glared at Dean, who was standing far behind Sam, gave her a wave, after she replied it Dean went back inside. "I can see it, Sam, when he was calling her name, the look on his eyes. He would never stare at me like that. He thought I was her…"

"Yeah…" he made a gauche smile and closed the car for her.

Jo starts the car, "I guess there's no hope for me…" she shrugs, makes a bitter smile.

While Dean walks up the steps into their room, he watches Sam and Jo are still talking and when he arrives at the doorstep, he found the door was open again, maybe Sam forgot to shut it and when he opens the door, he froze.

A girl, she's wearing dark skinny jeans and a white fitted shirt, black leather jacket but still showing her curvy body. And what makes him shocked, she had a pair of blue eyes, blonde hair, bright skin and everything that makes her exactly looks the same like...

"Ruby?"

"Dean." she smiles in relieve.

_Is this real?_

It can't be. He saw her dead, well not dead in stop-breathing kind of way, but he saw the thunder has taken her away, and he had no clue about it. Then suddenly she just popped out in front of him...again?

"It's really you?"

"Yes." She nods, "It's me, Dean. I'm back."

Dean watched her from up and down. Trying to believe what he saw, Dean should be happy because he saw Ruby standing in front of him, but IF she does Ruby. She looks the same, her face, her hair, everything?

"What's the matter, Dean? This is Ruby, in the flesh." she grinned, made a cocky smile like she always did.

Then his 'hunter' mind is running. In the flesh -means meat suit -means could be demon possession. Maybe this is her true meat suit owner, but if this was the sick-possessed girl, she won't claim herself as Ruby.

"Whoa...Okay, if you said so." he pulled out his own flask filled with holy water. "First, you know what you gotta do." Dean raised the flask.

"You don't trust me?" she frowned.

"You could be someone else, or something. Can't trust a stranger that easy these days." he handed the flask to her. "It was just a holy water. It's harmless, well...it depends."

First, he must check on her, she could be a shape-shifter or anything. His mind are turning right now, between, he supposed to feel glad as a man who finally met the girl he loved or thinking as a hunter.

"Go to hell." She turned her body.

She grabs the door knob, but he catches her arm.

"I'm sorry. Actually, I tried it, you know, everything, but I failed. I've been looking...searching where actually you have been!"

"You don't trust me!" she pushed him.

"Look, I'm sorry, I got rough days!" he stares at her, "please…?" he softens his voice.

Then she snatched the flask off him. She opens it, drinks the holy water and nothing happen. "Happy? What's next? Silver?" she gave him a sharp-knife look.

"But how? I saw you...dead...or some kind of dead!" Now Dean feels terrible.

"That's why I'm trying to tell you. But since you're a 'good listener' I haven't got my chance to drop it."

"Okay! Okay... It's my bad, my ears are open now."

She stares at him for a while, then she continues, "I woke up on a bed in a hospital, which means, I must've been... unconscious. I can't remember how I got there, then I feel something different, I feel like I'm actually breathing. That just weird, then I looked at myself on the mirror, I am that girl, I don't feel her in this body and then I found that my eyes are not black anymore."

"And?"

"I don't have a place to go. The only thing that goes on my mind are you..." she sighed. "And Sam of course, sure both of you gotta be at somewhere else, so I went Bobby's. He freaked out when I came, because his house are full of...you know, traps and bad mojo proof. And strangely, I passed all of the tests. And...I'm hungry right now." She rubs her tummy. "And I can't find a place to eat."

"Whoa, that's sound... so human...yeah." He nods, "So you are Ruby."

"Just like I said." She bit her lip, "And I'm scared."

"Come here." Dean walks approach her, with he makes a move to hold her.

"No." She stops him.

"Why?"

"No, it's not that. I…" she touch her chest, "Something's wrong..." she moves backward slowly.

"What is it? You got hurt?" He looks worried.

"No."

"So?"

"Something's…pounding inside me."

Dean curled his eyebrows, and then he chuckled. "That's normal. Perfectly, normal."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He smirked. "God, have you forgot what was like being human? I mean, you remembered it when you're still a demon."

"I know… I don't know, Dean." She sighs, "I feel like me, but it doesn't feel like me." She's shaking her head. "It confuses me."

"Ruby, it's okay. Trust me."

"I feel different."

He smirks, "Well, I like this new-different of you." He moves closer and leisurely puts his arms around her, "Are you scared when I'm doing this?" And she replied it by shaking her head, the truth is, she feels good. It feels so nice.

Then Dean put his hand on cheek, "How do you feel when you're looking at me like this?" his face is so close to her, they're gazing at each other.

"I feel like..." she looks at him, she can feel her heart is beating faster. "I miss you, so much."

He smiles and he moves closer and he presses his lips on her.

Dean pulls out and nods, "I think you got your second chance." he smirked "Or third?" he raised his eyebrow, "Oh, well..." then he kissed her again.

After this, Dean must find Castiel. He must find the angel, to thanked him and everything.

Sam came in and he jumped when he found them 'busy'. "Oow. Sorry." Dean and Ruby breaks away,

Sam are looking at Dean and stop at Ruby, "Ruby?"

"Hi." she waved at him.

"How come...you..." Sam points his finger to Dean then Ruby. "What..."

"Not now, Sammy. Could you please, you get something for lunch?" Dean is making signs with his eyes, then throwing his car keys to Sam.

Sam smiled at Dean, "Oo..kay." Sam took his jacket. "Glad to see you back, Ruby. Y'know Dean was pain in the ass when you left." He teases Dean and makes Ruby chuckles.

"Get out!" Says Dean and Sam laughs while he closes the door.

Sam walks to the car, he's smiling at the picture that he just saw. Finally they're back together again_. _

_But how?_

Sam sighed, then he drives the car to the diner, and his phone ringing, he looks at it and he makes a wide smile, "Hi. I was just about to call you." he's out from the car, "Yeah, I'll make sure of Dean that we're going to New Paltz this time." He chuckles, "Yeah, I miss you too, Sarah..." his sound is fading when he enters the diner.

* * *

"Now where were we?" Dean smirked, and Ruby kissed him again.

"Hmm... You tasted good, Winchester."

"Are you gonna eat me now?" he smirks.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-end-**

.

.

.

.

.

YAY! Finally!

Okay, I know the end was… I don't know. But I want a happy ending, well, at least on my first fic.

**THANK YOU** for everyone who keep on reading _Second Chance_, and thank you for **mentarisenja** for EVERYTHING (*hugs) and **BecksRylyn** for inspiring me. And thank you for **all of you** who alerts it or who makes my fic as your favorite. Dean/Ruby is amazing pair. Ever.

Thank you! xoxo

-iheartvector-


End file.
